Unbreakable Red Riot
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: [Inktober / Eijiroctober] Vingt-quatre thèmes avec Kirishima, tout simplement. Amour(s) et amitié / tout ratings, parce que Kirishima est parfait en toute situation.
1. Kirishima avec un chien

Grâce à OursondEtoiles, je me lance dans un Inktober un peu particulier puisqu'il sera entièrement dédié à Eijirou Kirishima. Vous pourrez retrouver la liste des trente-et-un thèmes sur twitter à cette adresse : twitter neutrallycynic/ status/ 915584268977319937

Comme j'ai découvert ces thèmes assez tard, le recueil aura un décalage d'un jour.

Je préviens, ce recueil contiendra plusieurs types de ratings, mais vous serez bien entendu prévenus avant. Maintenant, place au premier chapitre !

 **Thème :** Kirishima with a dog / Kirishima avec un chien.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Fluff, romance.

* * *

En vérité, Katsuki n'aurait pas du être surpris cela faisait quand même quelques années qu'Eijirou voulait adopter un chien. D'ailleurs, il adorait le voir lui faire les yeux doux à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une animalerie, pousser des petits gémissements de bonheur dès qu'il en voyait un en photo, passer des heures à regarder des vidéos de ces boules de poils – un peu stupides de son point de vue – jouer à la balle, courir après une branche, manger ou même simplement _s'étirer_. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il débarque un jour dans leur appart, un air sérieux sur le visage et un petit chiot mal en point dans les bras.

« Katsuki ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans un carton pendant ma patrouille ! Il était tellement mal en point que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser là… Comment les gens peuvent abandonner une petite boule de poils aussi magnifique ? Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul, alors je l'ai ramené pour le soigner un peu en attendant qu'on appelle la SPA ou les associations… »

Avachi sur le canapé, le visage tourné vers son petit-ami, Katsuki ne dit rien mais son cœur se serra d'amour pour cet homme, _son homme_ , prêt à sauver toutes les vies qu'il pouvait. Et devant son air abattu et ses yeux suppliants, il ne put s'opposer à sa décision.

« Ok, souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Par contre, on le garde que le temps de le soigner ! Dès qu'une asso nous dit qu'elle peut l'accueillir, on leur donne. Un chien, ça demande des responsabilités, et j'ai pas envie qu'il me traîne dans les pattes tout le temps.

\- Merci Katsuki ! S'écria son amoureux en souriant de mille feux. T'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout ! »

Toujours souriant, Eijirou se dirigea vers le salon et déposa le petit chiot sur leur grande table à manger afin de soigner ses blessures. C'était un chiot aux poils noirs couverts de saletés, aux oreilles rabattues et au museau allongé où étaient visibles quelques traces de griffures. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, se contentant de regarder les deux adultes avec de grands yeux curieux, surveillant tout de même avec méfiance les mains d'Eijirou lorsque celles-ci s'approchaient trop près de ses blessures. Le rouge réussit tout de même à lui donner les premiers soins, désinfectant les plaies en s'excusant auprès du chiot à chaque fois que ce dernier glapissait de douleur au contact de l'alcool. Il lui aménagea ensuite un endroit ou dormir près du radiateur du salon en empilant quelques coussins au sol le petit chiot renifla pendant quelques minutes ces nouvelles odeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis sembla juger qu'il ne risquait rien car il sauta dans les coussins et se roula en boule pour s'endormir.

« Il est adorable, tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Eijirou en se glissant dans les bras du blond, son regard posé sur l'animal d'un air tendre.

\- Il est mignon, ouais. Maintenant, j'espère qu'il va pas dégueulasser tout l'appart en jouant, grogna Katsuki, faisant sourire son petit-ami.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que tu vas t'y faire à ce chiot, et puis il ne devrait pas rester longtemps. C'est simplement le temps de lui trouver une nouvelle famille. »

Tout en disant ça, Katsuki sentit les bras d'Eijirou se resserrer un peu plus, et il devina qu'il s'était déjà attaché à l'animal. La séparation serait dure.

« Ouais. Au fait, tu connais sa race ?

\- Hum… Il me fait penser à un berger belge, peut-être un Groenendael vu ses poils noirs. Ce sont des chiens très intelligents, tu sais ? Très sportifs aussi, et très attentionnés. Son prochain maître aura beaucoup de chances d'avoir un chien comme lui.

\- Tu serais pas en train de m'influencer pour qu'on le garde là ? Grogna Katsuki en lui lançant un regard en coin. Je suis pas stupide, je les entends des sous-entendus.

\- Je sais que t'en veux pas, je vais pas t'obliger à le garder. Tu m'as déjà répété mille fois qu'on aurait pas le temps de s'en occuper, avec nos missions », répondit Eijirou à voix basse.

Et voilà, le sujet du chien avait encore fait des ravages. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion Katsuki refusait toujours d'avoir un animal, quel qu'il soit, arguant qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en occuper correctement et que celui-ci allait s'ennuyer seul chez eux lorsqu'ils seraient en mission. Eijirou était conscient que ses arguments étaient logiques et réfléchis, mais il ressentait de plus en plus l'envie d'avoir un animal chez lui. Ils avaient bientôt trente ans, leur dossier d'adoption n'avançait pas depuis un an, alors Eijirou se rabattait inconsciemment sur ces petites boules de poils pour leur offrir l'amour qu'il avait en trop.

« J'appelle la SPA demain, t'inquiète pas, il va pas rester », lui dit Eijirou en se détachant de lui, et Katsuki put entendre la tristesse dans sa voix, lui serrant le cœur. Il le regarda se diriger vers le petit chiot, s'asseyant devant son panier improvisé, et Katsuki put très clairement imaginer son petit ami avec une queue touffue balayant doucement le sol et des oreilles de chien rabattues sur sa tête. Attristé par cette vision, le cendré se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le plat préféré de son petit-ami afin de lui remonter le moral.

Le lendemain, Eijirou se mit à contacter la SPA et les associations dans l'espoir de trouver une place pour le petit chiot en attendant de lui trouver une vraie famille. Malheureusement, aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient le recueillir, par manque de place ou de famille d'accueil, alors d'un commun accord, les deux amoureux décidèrent de le garder quelques jours de plus, le temps de passer des annonces pour que quelqu'un vienne l'adopter. Seulement, le petit chiot en avait décidé autrement. S'il avait passé les premiers jours caché sous les meubles, surveillant attentivement les mouvements des deux adultes, il semblait vite en avoir déduit qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux et il passait désormais son temps à les suivre partout. Dès que l'un deux posait un pied dans le salon où le petit animal vivait, il se levait de ses coussins et courait vers l'adulte, la queue frétillante, les yeux brillants et sa petite langue pendante, attendant avec impatience que sa gamelle se remplisse de nourriture. Une fois rassasié, il venait quémander des caresses, n'hésitant pas à sauter sur le canapé pour lécher le visage de Katsuki – qui le repoussait en râlant – ou d'Eijirou – qui se mettait à rire et à jouer avec lui. Au fil des jours, le petit chiot pris de plus en plus de place dans la maison, et Katsuki eut de plus en plus de mal à le repousser. Il savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de garder ce chien, mais – il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Eijirou – il sentait qu'il commençait à s'attacher à cette boule de poils surexcitée qui lui rappelait parfois son petit-ami. D'ailleurs, il adorait voir le visage heureux d'Eijirou quand il jouait avec lui ou qu'il lui achetait une montagne de jouets et d'accessoires, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à stopper ce bonheur.

Finalement, aucune annonce ne fut mise en ligne. Une montagne de jouets pris place dans le salon, le petit chiot prit le nom de Nitro – Katsuki avait insisté pour le nommer – et il commença à les accompagner partout, dans leurs entraînements de combat comme leurs balades en amoureux. Ils avaient réussi à s'organiser pour que Nitro ne se retrouve pas trop longtemps seul chez eux et deux ans plus tard, leur rythme de vie changea à nouveau : une petite fille vint agrandir la famille, faisant de Katsuki et d'Eijirou les pères les plus heureux du monde.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Petite précision : si jamais vous souhaitez adopter un animal, passez d'abord par la SPA ou les refuges, il y a déjà bien trop d'animaux qui attendent une famille ! Et soyez sûrs de vouloir le garder jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, un animal n'est pas un jouet, on ne l'abandonne pas parce qu'il est trop turbulent / trop bruyant / il prend trop de place...

On se retrouve demain pour le prochain thème !


	2. Entraînement

**Thème :** Training / entraînement.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Fluff, romance.

* * *

Chaque matin, Kirishima se réservait une heure pour s'entraîner dans sa chambre. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus viril qu'un homme fort et en bonne santé, alors il ne lésinait pas sur l'entraînement. Lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun cours pratique de la journée, il en profitait pour aller s'entraîner dans la salle de sport dédiée aux élèves de UA, ou il allait courir dans le parc autour des internats. Au début, il s'entraînait seul, mais petit à petit, d'autres élèves s'étaient joints à lui : Denki avait essayé de tenir son rythme mais avait vite abandonné, Sero et Lida l'accompagnaient quelques fois courir et il passait du temps avec Tetsutetsu, essayant de relever ses défis. Lors de ses entraînements à la salle de sport, il pouvait apercevoir Katsuki se défouler sur des sacs de boxe et depuis peu, il le voyait donner des cours de défense à Ochaco. Bien sûr, il avait fait son curieux, mais le cendré l'avait renvoyer balader d'un air froid et la petite brune avait simplement rougit en lui assurant qu'elle ne faisait que se renforcer et qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Alors, même si les rougeurs de la jeune femme lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, Kirishima n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait décidé de laisser faire le temps.

Un soir qu'il s'entraînait à maîtriser son alter en tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des cris de Katsuki, il vit Izuku s'approcher timidement de lui.

« Hey, Midoriya ! Ça va mec ? l'aborda le rouge avec un air interrogateur.

\- Ah, héhé oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, rit nerveusement le vert en se passant une main dans les cheveux. En fait, je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'entraîner ? Rajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Bah ouais, carrément ! Si ça peut t'éviter de te détruire un membre, je veux bien t'aider ! Lui sourit Kirishima.

\- C'est vrai ? Ce serait vraiment génial ! Fit Izuku les yeux pétillants. Par contre… » Il repris son attitude gênée. « Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ? Je ne voudrais pas que Kacchan continue à me traiter de faible alors que je compte le surpasser… »

Kirishima se mit à sourire en voyant le visage de son ami. Depuis qu'Izuku s'était battu avec Katsuki, toute la classe avait vu leur évolution et il ne pouvait que comprendre cette envie de se dépasser.

« T'inquiète mon pote ! On se fera des entraînements tous les deux quand Katsuki sera pas là. Hum, déjà, faudrait faire des sessions de musculation pour renforcer ton corps, énonça-t-il, main sous le menton, en détaillant le corps d'Izuku d'un œil expert. T'es déjà bien musclé, mais pour utiliser ton alter au maximum, il faudrait au moins que tu sois aussi musclé qu'All Might ! »

Heureusement que Kirishima ne regardait pas le visage d'Izuku, car ce dernier s'était mis à rougir lorsque l'autre avait commencé son inspection. Il savait qu'il était bien musclé – Ochaco lui répétait assez souvent – mais se faire détailler dans les moindres détails par Kirishima le mettait dans tous ses états, et il priait pour reprendre rapidement contenance. Lui aussi aurait aimé glisser son regard sur le torse nu parfaitement musclé de son « ami », mais il savait très bien que ce serait simplement louche si Kirishima le voyait faire. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter le défi lancé par Ochaco ?

 _Si tu fais des efforts pour te rapprocher de Kirishima, je fais la même chose avec Bakugo. Le premier qui embrasse l'autre gagne le défi !_

Sur le coup, ça lui semblait être une bonne idée, parce que son amie aussi se lançait dans l'inconnu. Mais maintenant, face à l'homme qu'il aimait, ce n'était pas du tout la même histoire et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

« Bon, si tu veux, on peut se retrouver demain matin ici, une heure avant les cours ? Il y a très peu de personnes qui s'entraînent à cette heure-là, et je sais que Bakugo ne viendra pas. Et après, on pourrait se planifier quelques heures dans la semaine, histoire de bien travailler… À moins que tu aie des obligations ? Pardon, je m'emporte un peu », rit Kirishima, sans se douter un seul instant des sensations que provoquait ce rire dans le corps d'Izuku.

Kirishima avait un rire parfait, qui résonnait aux oreilles du vert comme une douce mélodie qu'il voulait écouter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et ce sourire… Izuku se sentait déjà tremblant rien qu'en lui parlant, il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait gérer ses sentiments quand ils s'entraîneraient ensemble.

« Heu, Midoriya, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air absent depuis tout à l'heure… »

La main s'agitant devant les yeux du vert entreprit de le sortir de ses pensées, et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami s'approcher de lui. C'était bien trop suspect ! Il devait se reprendre, et vite, avant que l'autre ne le trouve bizarre.

« Ah, oui, tout va bien, juste une dure journée, je suis un peu fatigué. En tout cas, aucun problème pour les entraînements, il faut que je sois au top rapidement ! »

Izuku prit un air déterminé, bien décidé à camoufler son trouble, même si le regard inquiet et compatissant de Kirishima n'aidait absolument pas son pauvre cœur. Heureusement pour lui, le rouge ne sembla pas voir son trouble et lui fit de nouveau un immense sourire.

« T'es motivé, ça fait plaisir ! Rendez-vous demain à la première heure alors ! »

Et Izuku ne put qu'acquiescer, à la fois ravi et angoissé. Ne voulant pas déranger plus longtemps l'autre garçon, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte de sortie, jetant tout de même un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour observer l'homme dont il était amoureux, mais il ne remarqua pas qu'il fonçait droit dans le torse de Lida qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Heureusement pour lui, le délégué l'évita aisément, le regardant d'un air sévère. Il allait le sermonner quand Izuku coupa court à la discussion, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent, et il put enfin sortir de cette salle où il faisait bien trop chaud – enfin, il savait très bien ce qui lui avait donné chaud, mais il ne voulait pas qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveille en pensant au corps musclé de Kirishima.

La soirée passa bien trop rapidement et Izuku se retrouva bientôt allongé dans son lit, parfaitement éveillé. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, songeant déjà à tout les contacts qu'il pourrait avoir avec le rouge lorsque celui-ci l'entraînerait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver vers des gestes plus intimes, réveillant par la même occasion son bas-ventre. Il tenta tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose pour se calmer, mais Kirishima ne semblait pas vouloir partir de ses pensées. Après une bonne demi-heure à cogiter, Izuku se résigna alors à s'occuper de son problème, un peu honteux de penser au rouge dans ces moments-là – lui qui ne le voyait que comme un ami – mais il ne pourrait jamais réussir à dormir s'il ne faisait rien. Heureusement pour lui, les bras de Morphée l'accueillir assez rapidement lorsqu'il eut terminé son affaire mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit et de se retrouver avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux au petit matin.

Tel un zombie, il se résigna à se lever pour ne pas faire attendre le rouge trop longtemps. Une fois habillé en tenue de sport, c'est avec une motivation nouvelle qu'il se dirigea vers la salle : grâce à ces entraînements, il pourrait enfin devenir plus fort et battre Kacchan. Et s'il pouvait le faire avec un coach canon, c'était encore plus motivant. En poussant la porte de la salle, sa motivation était à son maximum, mais quand il vit son ami aux machines déjà en train de s'entraîner, il sentit ses jambes flageoler et son cœur s'affoler. Kirishima ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de son sex-appeal : ses muscles saillants ondulant au rythme de ses poussées sur la machine étaient un appel au fantasme, et son air concentré le rendait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Et quand il vit Izuku arriver au loin, il lui lança un sourire tellement éclatant que le vert ne put s'empêcher de retomber amoureux, et une petit voix dans sa tête lui annonça qu'il allait clairement galérer à rester stoïque pendant cet entraînement.

Le vert se rapprocha de lui et attendit que le rouge termine sa série. Il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux quand il souffla, se passa une main dans ses cheveux lâches pour dégager son front, se baissa pour attraper d'une poigne forte sa bouteille d'eau et la porter à sa bouche. Izuku apprécia la ligne d'eau couler de sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, suivant la ligne de muscles qu'un marcel noir mettait particulièrement bien en valeur. Le vert déglutit et s'empressa de relever les yeux vers le visage de son nouveau coach qui finissait de boire sa gorgée, soupirant d'aise en refermant sa bouteille. Se levant du banc, il se plaça devant Izuku et lui lança son sourire habituel.

« Pas trop dur le réveil ? Tu verras, c'est une habitude à prendre. Bon, comme c'est ton premier entraînement matinal, on va y aller doucement, ok ?

\- Aucun problème, je te suis ! On commence par quoi ?

\- Dans un premier temps, échauffement pendant 10 minutes ! On va se mettre sur le tapis là-bas, ce sera plus pratique. »

Et, toujours souriant, Kirishima se dirigea vers ledit tapis, sa bouteille d'eau entre les mains et une serviette posée sur ses épaules, suivi d'Izuku qui en profita pour admirer le mouvement des muscles de son dos. L'échauffement fut rapide, et ils passèrent bientôt aux choses sérieuses.

« Ce qu'on va faire, c'est principalement du fractionné, pour habituer ton corps à se développer plus rapidement que la normale. Pour que ça fonctionne bien et que tes muscles se développent encore plus, il faudra aussi que tu manges sainement, mais ça on s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va faire trois séries de 20 minutes chacune, en privilégiant les bras pour cette séance. La prochaine, on fera abdos/fessiers, puis exclusivement les jambes, et on alternera à chaque séance, en plus rapide et plus intense. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Ce ne serait pas facile, songeait Izuku, mais il y arriverait. Il le fallait, de toute façon, s'il voulait battre Kacchan, et il ne voulait pas décevoir son coach.

« Nickel ! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un féru de sport », sourit le vert en s'emparant de deux haltères.

La première série se passa tranquillement, les deux élèves s'entraînant à soulever différents poids en silence. Izuku avait cessé de cogiter, se concentrant exclusivement sur son exercice, et il fut tiré de sa concentration par la voix de Kirishima qui annonçait la fin du temps imparti.

« Ok bro ! C'est nickel ce que tu fais ! Maintenant on va passer aux tractions à la barre. Allonge-toi correctement, je vais t'aider à tenir la barre au début. »

Izuku s'allongea sur le banc, plaça ses mains sur la barre au-dessus de lui et leva les yeux. Kirishima était debout, ses jambes proches de sa tête pour l'aider à soulever la barre, et Izuku se dit que cet exercice allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu si le rouge restait là, parce qu'il avait une vue magnifique sur son bas-ventre et son torse. Tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se focaliser sur cette partie du corps, Izuku commença à soulever la barre, sentant les mains du rouge près des siennes pour la retenir si jamais elle lâchait. Il réussit tout de même à faire ses tractions sous les encouragements de Kirishima, et put bientôt passer aux autres exercices. Le reste se passa sans incident, et ils arrivèrent bientôt au derniers mouvements prévus.

« Allez, dernière épreuve, les pompes ! Rien de tel pour se muscler entièrement le corps. Objectif : 40 pompes ! »

Izuku, complètement crevé, réussit tout de même à se mettre en position. Il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de faire 40 pompes dans son état, mais voir Kirishima aussi motivé – il n'était jamais fatigué ce gars ? – le reboosta légèrement. Ils commencèrent doucement, mais arrivé à 27, Izuku sentit ses bras commencer à trembler. Exténué, il allait lâcher quand il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son ventre. Retenant un glapissement, il tourna la tête vers son camarade qui s'était rapproché de lui en le voyant ralentir. Kirishima était désormais accroupi près de lui et l'encourageait à continuer, bougeant son bras au rythme de ses flexions pour le soutenir. Izuku n'en menait pas large, tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la paume chaude de son ami contre son torse, espérant que Kirishima prenne ses rougissements pour les efforts qu'il avait du fournir tout au long des exercices.

Izuku réussit enfin à atteindre l'objectif et il s'écroula au sol, vaincu, tandis que son ami le félicitait pour ses efforts.

« T'as géré mec, t'es super viril ! Allez, debout le héros, maintenant faut aller en cours », Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Comme dans un rêve, Izuku attrapa sa main, appréciant la chaleur de sa paume, mais il fut emporté par la poigne forte de Kirishima, partit en avant et heurta le torse du rouge. Déjà troublé par les sensations ressenties peu avant, il s'écarta rapidement, s'excusa en rougissant et se précipita vers la sortie sous le regard incompréhensif de Kirishima.

Sous la douche, le vert ne cessait de cogiter, se flagellant lui-même. Ce qui venait de se passer était un accident, ça arrivait souvent, et il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça. Maintenant, le rouge allait penser qu'il se sentait gêné avec lui, et peut-être qu'il ne viendrait plus le toucher pour l'aider alors qu'Izuku n'attendait que ça. Il devait vraiment s'excuser et faire en sorte que Kirishima oublie sa gêne. Heureusement pour lui, le rouge ne lui en voulait absolument pas il était revenu le voir sur le chemin de l'école pour s'excuser d'avoir été si brutal en le relevant et ils avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les entraînements s'enchaînèrent, de plus en plus durs et de plus en plus rapides, mais Izuku parvint à progresser assez rapidement. En parlant avec Ochaco, il avait appris que la jeune fille avait réussi à se rapprocher du cendré et qu'ils avaient même convenu de se retrouver tous les deux pour une sortie au cinéma, où elle comptait bien faire le premier pas. De son côté, Izuku n'était pas aussi optimiste : Kirishima ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de ses tentatives de séduction et de ses sous-entendus, et il en avait déduit que le rouge ne le considérait que comme un bon ami – d'ailleurs, le fait qu'il l'appelle souvent « bro » suffisait clairement à lui faire comprendre que c'était mort. Le vert était déçu, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher une bonne amitié comme celle-ci alors il avait décidé d'enterrer ses sentiments, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier les séances d'entraînements où le rouge se montrait toujours tactile. Sa préféré, même si c'était la plus dure, était celle où ils entraînaient les abdos et les fessiers. En vérité, c'était la séance où Izuku travaillait le moins sérieusement, préférant prendre des positions assez instables pour obliger le rouge à l'aider. Il savait très bien qu'il se faisait du mal en faisant ça, mais il adorait graver ces images dans ses fantasmes, notamment lorsqu'il faisait des squats. Voir Kirishima proche de lui, une main sur son dos pour le stabiliser, une autre proche de ses fesses pour l'empêcher de descendre trop bas lui procurait des sensations délicieuses dans son bas-ventre, et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne rien laisser paraître.

Plusieurs séances se passèrent sans aucun changement entre les deux garçons. Izuku prenait du muscle sous le regard attentif de Kirishima, qui continuait de le coacher avec le sourire. Un matin pourtant, le rouge arriva en retard à la séance, semblant troublé, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'offrir à Izuku son plus beau sourire en lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. L'échauffement se déroula sans accroc, mais Izuku sentait que Kirishima était ailleurs. Il souriait moins souvent, son regard était moins fixé sur lui que d'habitude, et il avait du mal à bien faire ses exercices alors au bout d'un moment, Izuku l'obligea à le regarder pour qu'il lui parle.

« Kirishima, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tu ne devrais pas garder ça pour toi. En tant qu'ami, en tant que « bro », j'aimerais vraiment t'aider.

\- … Ce n'est rien, fit le rouge en détournant le regard. Rien de grave, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, il faut se remettre au boulot, sinon on aura jamais fini à temps ! »

Et le rouge lui sourit, d'un sourire si faux qu'Izuku sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait aimé l'aider, mais s'il ne voulait pas se confier, il ne pourrait rien y faire alors il ne dit rien, et se mit en position de crunch pour travailler ses abdominaux. Comme d'habitude, le rouge vint attraper ses chevilles pour le maintenir, et Izuku commença sa série. Il sentait que Kirishima se retenait de faire ou dire quelque chose, parce que ses mains serraient beaucoup trop ses chevilles et Izuku commençait à avoir mal, mais il ne disait rien. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le silence seulement entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée d'Izuku, jusqu'à ce que Kirishima parle enfin.

« Midoriya, dis-moi… Est-ce que tu sors avec Tsuyu ? »

Le vert s'arrêta d'un coup, le visage près de ses genoux, et regarda avec de grands yeux son ami qui fuyait son regard.

« Vous avez l'air vraiment proches, et je vous ai vu vous balader tous les deux hier soir dans le parc, alors je me demandais… »

Izuku était trop abasourdit pour répondre. Lui, avec Tsuyu ? C'était une bonne amie, certes, et pleins de bons conseils, mais il n'était pas vraiment porté sur la gent féminine… Sauf que Kirishima ne le savait pas. Mais le vert ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Son ami aurait du être plutôt curieux que déçu, non ?

« Tsuyu est une bonne amie, mais il n'y a rien entre nous », sourit gentiment le vert, et il eut l'impression de voir un sentiment de soulagement dans les yeux de Kirishima. Sentiment qu'il ne compris pas il avait passé des semaines à lui faire du rentre-dedans plus ou moins subtilement et le rouge n'avait jamais réagit. Pourquoi agir comme ça maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il devait se lancer ? Lui dire qu'il aimait les hommes ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Mais s'il se trompait, le rouge risquait de le rejeter, non ?

Izuku était complètement perdu, tentant de décrypter les signes comme il le pouvait. Kirishima s'était mis de nouveau à le fixer, mais il semblait maintenant plus apaisé, comme si cela le rassurait qu'Izuku ne sorte pas avec la jeune femme, et il lui lança même un vrai sourire. Devant ce visage d'ange, Izuku sentit son cœur se serrer d'amour, et il décida de se lancer. Tant pis pour les risques, trop de signes lui laissaient penser qu'il ne se ferait peut-être pas rejeter.

« En fait… les filles ne m'attirent pas trop, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies. J'ai une préférence pour les gars… Les gars assez musclés. »

Ça y est. Il l'avait enfin dit. Même s'il ne lui avait pas avoué clairement qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait quand même fait comprendre qu'il en pinçait pour lui. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais le silence qui en découla le mis mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Kirishima n'avait pas retiré ses mains de ses chevilles, alors il pouvait en déduire qu'il ne le dégoûtait pas vraiment. Et puis, las de ce silence, Izuku avait relevé la tête pour voir la réaction de l'autre. Kirishima le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants, mais tout dans sa posture semblait indiquer une certaine retenue, comme s'il s'empêchait de dire ou de faire quelque chose, laissant Izuku complètement perdu. Puis il prit – enfin – la parole.

« Est-ce que… Tu as quelqu'un actuellement ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de quelque chose.

\- Non, je ne sors avec personne. Mais je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, actuellement », annonça Izuku avec détermination, prêt à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait que lui dans sa vie. Enfin, il aurait du lui dire clairement que c'était lui, parce qu'il vit le visage de Kirishima se refermer à cette annonce, comme s'il n'avait pas compris que c'était lui, l'amoureux.

Izuku soupira, fermant les yeux. Ochaco lui avait dit mille fois qu'il était long à la détente, mais Kirishima semblait encore plus long que lui. La jeune fille lui avait bien dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ses sous-entendus, que Katsuki lui avait dit clairement que Kirishima ne les voyait pas et qu'il fallait être direct avec lui, alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

« Ce gars est la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il est magnifique, adorable, il a le cœur sur la main, il est toujours prêt à prendre des risques pour sauver ses amis, il est fort, il a des yeux rouges ensorcelants, des mains chaudes qui me font vibrer à chaque fois qu'elles me touchent, un sourire aussi lumineux que mille soleils, et il se trouve actuellement juste en face de moi. »

Kirishima mit encore quelques secondes à bien comprendre les paroles d'Izuku, puis son visage s'illumina de nouveau il écarta rapidement les jambes du vert, posa ses mains sur son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Perdant l'équilibre, Izuku se retrouva allongé au sol mais ne brisa pas le baiser. Après tous ces mois de séduction, il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait, et il n'allait pas lâcher de sitôt cette bouche qui l'avait tant fait rêver. Il fallu pourtant qu'ils se séparent par manque d'air, mais Kirishima ne s'éloigna pas et plongea ses yeux dans ceux étincelants d'amour d'Izuku.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu m'aimais ? Murmura-t-il en souriant.

\- J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre plus d'une fois, mais tu ne semblais pas réceptif, alors j'ai supposé que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami… Soupira le vert en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oh, alors tu me faisais vraiment des sous-entendus ? J'aurais vraiment du écouter Katsuki et me lancer, en fait… Il se trouve que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis quelques mois, mais je n'étais absolument pas sûr de ce que tu ressentais, et je pensais que tu faisais ces gestes et ces erreurs naturellement, surtout pour les squats. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu n'y arrivais jamais alors que franchement, ce n'est pas si compliqué une fois qu'on a pris le coup de main, rit-il. Désolé, tu sors avec un gars naïf… Enfin, heu, si tu veux sortir avec moi bien sûr, je ne t'oblige en rien et- »

Izuku se mit à rire devant l'air gêné et inquiet de son nouveau petit-ami et pour le faire taire, il se remit à l'embrasser, en profitant pour effleurer de ses doigts les abdominaux parfaits du rouge. Ils en avait mis du temps, mais maintenant que tout était enfin clair entre eux, il comptait bien profiter de tous ses moments avec le rouge pour rattraper ce temps perdu et réaliser enfin ses fantasmes.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Note : quand j'ai commencé cet recueil, je pensais faire du 1000/1500 mots max... Celui-ci en fait environ 4000, et je me dis que j'aurais du mal à tenir tous les jours à ce rythme-là ! Donc il est fort possible que je saute quelques jours, ou que j'associe deux thèmes en un seul texte, mais vous serez prévenus.

Sur ce, on se voit demain pour le prochain thème !


	3. Cheveux

**Petites infos avant de vous laisser lire l'OS :** ce recueil comportera 26 textes et non pas 31 parce que certains ne m'inspirent absolument pas. De plus, le thème "avec Katsuki Bakugo" n'aura pas un texte dédié mais sera plutôt assez récurrent dans les autres textes (parce que le KiriBaku c'est la vie), et le thème "Dragon Kirishima" fera office d'un texte publié à part, parce que je veux faire quelque chose de vraiment bien développé.

Aussi, il n'y aura pas de texte dimanche, ni le week-end suivant pour que certains thèmes tombent pile-poil le jour dédié (par exemple l'anniversaire de Kirishima, ou Halloween). Dernier point, ce recueil sera entièrement constitué de fluff finalement (donc rating K, K+ max), histoire de passer un bon mois d'octobre avant les OS effrayants/tristes d'Halloween prévus par le forum MHA !

Maintenant que tout est dis, place au texte !

 **Thème :** Hair / Cheveux.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Fluff, comédie.

* * *

Assis à la grande table du salon commun de l'internat, Kirishima n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Une mèche de cheveux ne cessait de venir lui chatouiller le nez et il avait beau la remettre en arrière à chaque fois, elle retombait dès qu'il baissait la tête sur sa feuille, l'énervant prodigieusement. Il savait que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop long, lui arrivant désormais aux épaules, et il devait refaire sa coloration, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper entre la montagne de devoirs à faire chaque semaine, les examens à réviser pour le mois suivant et son apprentissage, il ne trouvait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui – et quand il avait, par miracle, un peu de temps libre, il préférait le passer en compagnie de son amoureux au caractère bien trempé.

Il passa encore deux minutes à souffler sur cette mèche rebelle avant de s'énerver vraiment. Poussant un cri de rage, il jeta son stylo sur la table et attrapa des deux mains ses cheveux indomptables pour les repousser loin en arrière. Il savait que son bandeau ne les retiendrait pas tous, alors il se dirigea vers le canapé où les filles papotaient. Entendant son cri, elles s'étaient tournées vers lui et, comprenant son problème, Momo et Tsuyu lui avaient tendu un chouchou. Kirishima allait s'en saisir, les remerciant déjà avec ferveur quand Denki entra dans la salle, son regard s'illuminant en voyant son ami.

« Hé Kiri', ils sont longs tes cheveux dit-donc ! Ce serait marrant si on les coiffait, vous en dites quoi les filles ? »

En voyant le regard de Mina et d'Ochaco s'illuminer, Kirishima compris très bien que sa soirée révision allait être foutue. Il eu beau protester, dire qu'il avait mille et une choses à faire, les jeunes filles s'allièrent pour l'obliger à s'asseoir et Denki annonça joyeusement qu'il allait chercher le matériel de coiffure et prévenir à grands cris les autres de la nouvelle activité de la soirée. Tout en attendant le blond, Mina se mit à passer ses mains dans les cheveux rouges telle une experte, déterminant quelles coiffures iraient le mieux avec son visage. Momo essayait gentiment de le rassurer, lui disant que ce serait bien pour lui de faire une pause, et qu'elle l'aiderait en dédommagement du temps perdu durant cette soirée alors, convaincu – et parce qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix – Kirishima se prêta au jeu et retrouva bientôt sa bonne humeur.

Denki revint rapidement, une panoplie de chouchous, de barrettes et sa boîte de gel coiffant dans une main, un fer à boucler de l'autre appartenant à Mina, et il avait réussi à ramener du monde. Sero le suivait, déjà hilare, ainsi qu'Izuku papotant avec Lida, et Katsuki fermait la marche avec son air grognon.

« Et voilà votre matériel, mesdames ! J'ai aussi ramené des arbitres, et c'est Bakugo qui devra déterminer quelle coiffure va le mieux à son chéri ! » Riait le blond, s'attirant déjà les foudres de l'explosif.

Les arbitres s'installèrent sur le canapé face à Kirishima, lui lançant un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-amusé, et l'épreuve commença. Mina, Ochaco et Tooru étaient les plus enthousiastes, et tous ne cessaient de rire quand les cheveux du rouge se mettaient à flotter dans tous les sens. Jirou proposa une coupe très rock'n roll, la mythique banane d'Elvis Presley et après avoir cherché comment faire sur internet, les filles se lancèrent à l'aventure sous le regard inquiet de Kirishima qui tenait à ses cheveux. Tout d'abord, il fallait remplir les cheveux de gel et les positionner en arrière, bien les aplatir sur les côtés, et les crêper sur le haut du crâne pour leur donner du volume. Le problème, c'est que les cheveux de Kirishima étaient beaucoup trop long pour que la coupe soit parfaite et il se retrouva très vite avec une belle coupe mulet sous les rires de ses amis. Même Katsuki éclata de rire quand il vit le résultat final et il eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ses émotions, le regard boudeur de son petit ami n'aidant absolument pas.

Tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper les dégâts, Mina pris un peigne pour enlever le gel et décida de faire une coupe plus simple. Elle brossa les cheveux du rouge afin qu'ils redeviennent lâches comme avant puis elle repris le gel, le chauffa dans ses mains et glissa ses doigts sur le haut du crâne de Kirishima, faisant basculer ses cheveux vers l'arrière tout en gardant ceux des côtés à leur place. Elle les ébouriffa légèrement pour leur donner un peu de volume, laissa tomber quelques petites mèches de cheveux sur le côté de son visage, puis elle pris le fer à boucler que Denki chauffait avec son alter pour faire quelques boucles légères, donnant à sa coiffure un effet wavy. Et si la première coiffure était ridicule, celle-ci mettait particulièrement bien en valeur les yeux du rouge ainsi que sa petite cicatrice, et Katsuki resta interdit quelques secondes devant la beauté de son petit ami qui semblait rayonner encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Tous validèrent la coiffure, faisant moult compliments à Kirishima qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, leur lançant son plus beau sourire – Et Katsuki eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour ravager ses lèvres de ses baisers et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux magnifiques, alors se contenta de lui jeter un regard rempli de désir et chargé de promesses pour la soirée à venir.

Les filles s'extasièrent encore un peu, prirent une tonne de photos avec le rouge, puis Ochaco et Tooru décidèrent de lui faire une dernière coiffure pour déterminer ensuite laquelle mettait le plus en valeur leur ami. Elles enlevèrent à nouveau le gel, re-brossèrent ses cheveux complètement emmêlés puis se décidèrent à lui faire un _man bun_ , un chignon haut et lâche qui lui donnait un petit air de hipster. Il était canon, bien sûr, mais Izuku trouvait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce fut finalement Sero qui trouva la solution : il lui manquait une paire de lunettes pour qu'il ait le style « branché-intello » qui faisait craquer bon nombre de filles. Heureusement, Kirishima avait des lunettes de repos qu'il mettait lorsqu'il était trop fatigué et Katsuki se leva rapidement pour aller les chercher sous les rires et les sous-entendus des autres. Ce fut lui-même qui revint les poser sur le nez de son amoureux tel un artiste posant la dernière pièce à son œuvre, et il annonça clairement que c'était cette coupe qui lui allait le mieux et que quiconque s'y opposait se verrait exploser la face sans aucun état d'âme. Alors tout le monde se rangea à son avis – et de toute façon, le cendré avait entièrement raison : ces lunettes carrées noires, légèrement trop grandes pour le rouge, et ce chignon lui allaient parfaitement bien, et les filles de la 1-A étaient presque jalouses que le cœur de Kirishima soit déjà pris par ce cendré explosif.

Et ce fut sur ces belles paroles de Katsuki que l'activité pris fin et que tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Regardant l'heure, Kirishima se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passé une bonne heure à jouer au coiffeur et qu'il ne servait à rien de se lancer maintenant dans ses révisions. Katsuki avait eu la même pensée, d'ailleurs, et il comptait bien profiter de son amoureux encore un peu, alors il l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Et une fois la porte fermée, il put enfin se relâcher, embrassant avec passion Kirishima et glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux parfaits. Et tant pis s'il les décoiffait ; sa coiffure préférée restait tout de même ses cheveux lâches, parce qu'il adorait sentir les cheveux rouges glisser sur son corps pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ces textes et de les commenter, vous êtes les meilleurs !


	4. Kirishima enfant

**Note :** ce texte se passe après le 1er texte du recueil mais ne tiens pas compte des dernières lignes, qui seront développées plus tard avec le thème "parents". Je n'en ai pas fini avec notre petite famille !

 **Thème :** Child Kiri - Past Kiri / Kirishima enfant (bon j'avoue, je l'ai repris à ma sauce)

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** fluff.

* * *

Il n'aurait pas su dire avec précision ce qui s'était passé. Ils se trouvaient en mission pour empêcher le vol d'une banque, et tout se passait très bien pour les héros quand l'un des vilains avait touché Kirishima avec son alter. Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous chez lui – enfin tous, juste Izuku, Shoto et Ochaco –, cherchant vainement une solution à leur problème.

Parce que le problème, c'est que Kirishima était redevenu un enfant. Il devait avoir aux alentours de quatre ans, supposait Katsuki, et il avait perdu sa coloration, redevenant le petit garçon brun qu'il était à cet âge. Assis au centre du cercle formé par les adultes, le petit Kirishima les regardait avec de grands yeux ronds remplis de curiosité, ses petites jambes allongées face à Katsuki.

« Z'êtes qui ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, lassé du silence pesant. Où sont mon papa et ma maman ? Ils vont arriver ?

\- Hum, oui, ils vont arriver, tenta de le rassurer Izuku en souriant. Il se trouve que tu as eu un petit accident, et nous sommes là pour te garder le temps qu'ils arrivent. Alors, tu vivras ici le temps qu'ils reviennent. Ça te va ?

\- Y sont où ? Pourquoi ils viennent pas maintenant ? »

Kirishima commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Izuku, un pouce glissé dans sa bouche.

« Ils sont partis pour une mission dans un autre pays, mais ils devraient revenir d'ici une petite semaine. On les as prévenu que tu étais avec nous et ils font de leur mieux pour revenir au plus vite. »

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge ; les parents de Kirishima étaient réellement parti dans un autre pays mais en tant que touristes, et les héros leurs avaient assuré qu'ils pourraient rester là-bas et qu'ils s'occupaient de tout – après tout, Kirishima n'était pas blessé, simplement transformé, et l'effet de l'alter durait une petite semaine selon les dires du vilain capturé. Alors en attendant, c'est Katsuki qui allait faire office de nounou principale à défaut de faire office de petit-ami pendant la semaine, et ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses parce qu'il se souvenait très bien des récits que lui avaient faits ses beaux-parents sur son petit-ami quand il était plus jeune. Apparemment, c'était un enfant avec le cœur sur la main, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin et toujours à courir partout, ce qui fatiguait très souvent ses parents. Le truc, c'est que ses parents étaient patients. Pas Katsuki. Et le voir se balancer de plus en plus fort tout en suçant son pouce bruyamment lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs, alors il n'hésita pas à l'engueuler.

« Bon, Eijirou, stop ! Arrête de te balancer comme ça, tu vas tomber pauvre tâche. Et enlève ton pouce de ta bouche, t'as quatre ans, t'es plus un gamin ! »

Les autres héros le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et Ochaco commençait déjà à l'engueuler quand ils entendirent Kirishima rire. C'était un rire cristallin, et le petit garçon regardait Katsuki avec des yeux émerveillés qui firent craquer les autres héros dans la pièce – même le cendré sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour, mais il réussit à garder son air grognon pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Eh bien, il faut croire que même à cet âge-là, tu le séduis déjà », constata Shoto d'une voix neutre, une main posée sur son menton et captivé par le regard que l'enfant portait au cendré.

Katsuki ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose, parce que le Kirishima adulte avait toujours gardé cette expression admirative qu'il avait très souvent quand il voyait des choses mignonnes et qu'il voulait les acheter. Et pour les avoir, il tannait très souvent son petit-ami, soit frontalement, soit subtilement, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé avec leur chien Nitro, qui dormait actuellement dans un coin de la pièce et qui ne semblait pas encore considérer l'enfant comme un possible jouet. Alors quand il voyait ce regard dirigé vers lui, il eut le sentiment que le petit allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

D'ailleurs, Kirishima commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Il avait cessé de se balancer, mais il s'était levé pour se diriger vers Katsuki, qu'il semblait désormais considérer comme sa nounou officielle. Les bras tendus, il s'accrocha bientôt au cou du cendré, leva ses grands yeux vers lui et lui demanda :

« J'ai faim, on peut manger Katsu-chan ? »

Derrière lui, Izuku rigola, ne tenant pas compte du regard noir que lui lança ledit Katsu-chan, et Ochaco en rajouta une couche avec un sourire mutin.

« Heureusement qu'il ne t'as pas appelé Kacchan, tu aurais pu avoir un petit Deku à la maison ! D'ailleurs, évite de lui donner un méchant surnom », rajouta-t-elle, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

La garce. Elle avait très bien capté ce retour de karma, et elle en profitait pleinement parce qu'elle savait que Katsuki ne pouvait pas se défendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était les dégager de son appartement avant qu'ils ne s'amusent trop de la situation, et c'est ce qu'il fit avec plaisir sous les rires de Kirishima. Puis, le gamin sous le bras, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer à manger.

Une fois repus, Katsuki décida de s'accorder une petite sieste bien méritée, et il entraîna le garçon avec lui dans le lit pour le surveiller. Le problème, c'est que celui-ci n'était absolument pas fatigué ; même, il avait beaucoup trop d'énergie à revendre, et une fois que Katsuki se fut endormi, il descendit du lit pour aller explorer cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son inconscient lui disait qu'il ne risquait rien avec cette personne et que la maison était un lieu sûr pour lui. Il revint bientôt dans le salon, où il vit d'un œil brillant le chien dormir dans son panier. Ravi d'avoir un compagnon pendant que Katsu-chan dormait, il se dirigea vers lui en souriant, les mains tendues touchant bientôt son pelage noir. Nitro ne bougea pas, se contentant d'ouvrir un œil ensommeillé pour observer ce que faisait le petit qui avait la même odeur que ses maîtres. Kirishima s'amusa à tirer ses poils, puis s'approcha de sa tête pour la caresser, appuyant fermement sa paume sur le haut du crâne plusieurs fois. Nitro grogna un peu, n'appréciant pas la sensation, mais ne dit rien jusqu'au moment où Kirishima tenta d'attraper son museau.

Aboyant et secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de sa main, il effraya le petit qui se recula d'un coup et tomba au sol. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il se mit à pleurer bruyamment, réveillant Katsuki qui se leva d'un bond. En arrivant dans le salon, il put observer Nitro essayer de lécher les larmes de Kirishima pour le réconforter, mais le petit garçon le repoussait avec ses petites mains qui semblaient un peu durcies. Katsuki repoussa doucement Nitro, observant rapidement les dégâts, mais l'alter de Kirishima ne semblait pas avoir blessé le chien. Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit qui pleurait toujours, hésitant entre lui gueuler dessus ou le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il choisit la deuxième option, parce qu'il savait très bien que le Kirishima adulte l'aurait engueulé s'il avait crié sur l'enfant, et il sentit les larmes du petit se calmer quand il fut enfoui dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, Katsuki repoussa gentiment le garçon puis le fit asseoir au sol en face de lui.

« Bon, Eijirou. On va instaurer quelques règles pour que tout se passe bien ici, sinon ça va mal se passer. Déjà, interdiction de te balader tout seul quand je dors. Je peux pas te surveiller, alors tiens-toi à carreaux. Ensuite, fais attention à Nitro. C'est un bon chien bien dressé, mais il peut toujours te mordre, alors essaye de ne pas l'embêter. Si tu veux jouer avec lui, attends que je sois dans la même pièce pour vous surveiller. C'est clair ? »

Tout penaud, Kirishima acquiesça en baissant les yeux. Bon, maintenant que les règles étaient posées – même s'il savait que la 1re n'était pas bonne, mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps – il fallait occuper ce petit bout pour pas qu'il ne fasse trop de bêtises.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire maintenant ? J'ai pris quelques jours de congés pour m'occuper de toi, alors on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble. »

Kirishima releva la tête, les yeux brillants, et il lui fit une moue adorable en montrant du doigt la console de jeux posée sous le meuble TV. Katsuki se doutait bien qu'il ne savait pas utiliser la manette à cet âge-là, mais il acquiesça tout de même, le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever et le jeta sur le canapé, ravi d'entendre le rire du plus petit qui se remit rapidement debout et commença à sauter sur les coussins. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement, choisit le jeu le moins violent qu'ils avaient – un jeu de combat 1V1 qu'affectionnait particulièrement le Kirishima adulte – et ils commencèrent à jouer, Katsuki tenant la manette devant lui, Kirishima assis sur ses genoux et appuyant sur tous les boutons de droite pour faire des combos.

La journée passa rapidement, et les jours de la semaine se mirent à défiler, tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres. Kirishima avait retenu la leçon et jouait avec Nitro lorsque Katsuki était dans la pièce, utilisant le chien comme une monture pour se déplacer dans tout l'appartement. Il avait aussi très vite compris qu'il pouvait amadouer son Katsu-chan en lui faisant les yeux doux, et il s'était très vite retrouvé avec une montagne de jouets pour enfants entassés dans le salon. Il avait même failli ramener à la maison un petit chaton trouvé dans la rue, mais le cendré avait réussi à tenir bon. Tous les soirs, il faisait une comédie pour que Katsuki lui lise son nouveau livre trouvé dans leur bibliothèque, celle qui racontait la vie de Crimson Riot. Heureusement, Kirishima tombait très vite de sommeil et s'endormait dans les bras de Katsuki qui ne tardait pas à le rejoindre, épuisé par l'hyperactivité de cet enfant.

Et comme l'avait annoncé le vilain, l'effet de son alter se dissipa au bout d'une semaine et Katsuki se réveilla un matin avec un Kirishima adulte dormant tout près de lui. Il était soulagé, bien sûr, mais il retrouva vite son air grognon quand il dut expliquer au rouge – qui n'avait aucun souvenir de cette semaine – pourquoi leur chambre et leur salon étaient remplis de jouets pour enfants et qu'une cabane en tissus traînait dans la chambre d'amis. Bien sûr, Kirishima s'était mis à le charrier, le traitant de papa complètement gaga, et il avait manqué de peu de se prendre une explosion en pleine face en tentant de prendre le cendré dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Finalement, Kirishima était rassuré ; s'ils réussissaient à adopter un enfant un jour, il savait que Katsuki s'en occuperait très bien même s'il lui assurait le contraire.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Bon, finalement le thème de demain sera mélangé à un autre thème plus tard, donc on se revoit lundi !


	5. Avec Kaminari Denki

**Thème :** With Kaminari Denki / Avec Kaminari Denki  
(bon, si Denki est bien présent et parle souvent à Kirishima, ce n'est pas le personnage principal, disons que j'ai un peu dévié...)

 **Rating :** T. Attention, rien de sexuel, mais il y a des descriptions de danses sensuelles.

 **Genres :** Fluff, romance, mini-drama.

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans le grand gymnase de UA. Un grand nombre d'élèves dansaient sur la piste de danse, oscillant leurs corps au rythme des musiques électros diffusées par le DJ, et des faisceaux de lumière éclairaient la pièce d'une multitudes de couleurs se reflétant dans l'immense boule de disco attachée au plafond. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas danser – ou souhaitaient se reposer – se retrouvaient au bar, où plusieurs serveurs attribués servaient cocktails non alcoolisés et bières en nombre limité. Assis sur une chaise non loin du bar, Kirishima Eijirou étudiait la piste de danse avec attention, son regard fixant une chevelure verte s'agitant dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique.

Histoire de bien commencer la soirée, la plupart des élèves de la 1-A avaient bu leur bière, mais ils avaient vite remarqué que certains n'étaient pas habitués à l'alcool… Notamment Izuku. Une seule bière avait réussi à le rendre joyeux, et il avait très vite regardé Ochaco avec de grands yeux brillants pour aller danser sur la piste. Et maintenant, il était entouré des filles de la classe qui sautillaient joyeusement, lui apprenant les pas de danse. Mina et Ochaco s'amusaient particulièrement avec cet Izuku moins timide qu'à l'ordinaire, et elles s'étaient mises à lui apprendre le twerk sous les yeux ébahis et amusés des autres élèves autour d'eux. Izuku se débrouillait plutôt pas mal ; Kirishima appréciait les mouvements qu'il voyait, et l'air à la fois innocent et séducteur du vert ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent. Il aurait pu le regarder des heures durant, mais sa bonne humeur s'assombrit légèrement lorsqu'il vit Shoto se mêler à leur petit groupe de danse, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Izuku.

Kirishima savait très bien qu'il aurait pu aller les rejoindre, mais il aurait eu l'impression d'être de trop et il ne voulait pas voir de près les tentatives de séduction de Shoto sur Izuku. Depuis le combat contre Stain, tout le monde avait observé le changement d'attitude du bicolore à l'encontre d'Izuku et si beaucoup trouvaient ses tentatives de séductions adorables – et déploraient le manque de réaction du vert, qui ne semblait absolument pas les remarquer – certains comme Kirishima voyaient en Shoto un rival à combattre. Le problème, c'est qu'il était sûr de n'avoir aucune chance avec Izuku, persuadé qu'il ne le voyait que comme un bon ami, alors il ne tentait rien. Denki l'avait engueulé mille et une fois à propos de ça, mais il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du bicolore.

Kirishima était donc resté sur sa chaise, appréciant de loin le déhanché diablement sexy du vert. Sa façon d'onduler les hanches quand il se baissait au sol, de relever ses fesses pour les bouger de haut en bas, sa manière de glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, puis de les remonter doucement sur son torse avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux faisait tourner la tête de Kirishima, qui se retenait de toutes ses forces d'aller se coller contre le dos du vert pour accompagner ses mouvements, de sentir ses muscles parfaits sur son torse, de glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, de-

Une tape sur son crâne vint interrompre ses réflexions, et Denki – parce que c'était lui, ce traître, qui l'avait interrompu dans ses rêveries – pris une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, riant déjà de son visage légèrement rouge.

« Alors, ça rêve des fesses de Midoriya ? Si tu les veux, t'as juste à aller sur la piste de danse pour le rejoindre, et il te tombe direct dans les bras !

\- Arrête tes conneries, mec. Y a déjà Todoroki, c'est mort. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça serait pas Rui là-bas ? Vous vous parlez toujours ? » demanda Kirishima pour détourner le sujet, montrant au loin un jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

Denki lui lança un regard lui indiquant clairement qu'il avait compris son petit jeu, mais le laissa tranquille pour le moment.

« Ouais, on se parle encore de temps en temps, on a même prévu de se faire une bouffe un de ses quatre. Il est toujours aussi adorable, et il sort avec plusieurs personnes maintenant ! Je suis content pour lui, ça montre qu'il va bien.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est super sympa, se remémora Kirishima en souriant. Dommage que ça n'ai pas fonctionné entre vous, c'était l'un des rares à supporter tes conneries, continua-t-il en riant.

\- Haha, c'est clair ! Malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire revenir les sentiments… C'est bien dommage, je l'aurais bien gardé moi ! Regarde-moi cette silhouette parfaite… Enfin, non, regarde plutôt Midoriya, et bouge-toi un peu avant que Todoroki ne l'attrape pour de bon !

\- Mec…

\- Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Mina il y a pas longtemps, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Uraraka et Midoriya parler à propos du crush de Midoriya, et que sa description ne correspondait pas à Todoroki. Apparemment, Midoriya est tombé amoureux d'un mec super viril, avec le cœur sur la main mais qui est complètement aveugle à toutes ses tentatives de séduction, lui annonça Denki avec un immense sourire.

\- Et ? Se renfrogna Kirishima. Ça peut très bien être la description de Todoroki, même si elle dit que non. Arrête de me faire des faux espoirs mec, c'est pas digne d'un homme ça !

\- Kirishima, bordel, ouvre les yeux ! S'écria Denki en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois vraiment que si c'était Todoroki, il n'aurait pas vu tous les signaux que lui faisait Midoriya ? Ce mec n'attend qu'un seul signe pour lui déclarer sa flamme, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait agi si Midoriya le draguait vraiment ! Moi je te dis que t'as rien à perdre à aller tenter ta chance avec lui. Donc va le rejoindre, maintenant, et tu verras bien ce qu'il fait ! Je suis quasiment sûr que ces danses ne sont pas destinées à Todoroki mais à toi. Tu as vu comment il te regarde ? Ce regard mec, c'est un putain de regard de séducteur. Alors arrête de te mettre des barrières imaginaires, lève ton cul de cette chaise et va danser avec lui ! »

Kirishima regardait son ami avec de grands yeux, choqués de l'entendre prononcer des paroles aussi sérieuses. Et puis, Denki avait juré, ce qui arrivait très rarement, alors le rouge n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à son ami ; il « leva son cul de sa chaise » pour aller rejoindre Izuku, Shoto et toute la bande de filles qui dansaient sans relâche. En s'approchant du groupe, il croisa le regard d'Izuku, qui lui fit un immense sourire avant de se diriger vers lui ; et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du rouge, il lui attrapa la main pour le tirer vers lui, avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou et de se coller à lui. Kirishima sentait ses joues chauffer ; la proximité du corps d'Izuku avec le sien n'arrangeait pas son état, et son cerveau comme son cœur s'étaient soudainement affolés. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'Izuku avant, et il ne comprenait absolument pas ce geste.

« Eh, Midoriya ! Heu, tout va bien, mec ?

\- Nickel ! S'écria un peu fortement le vert. Tu viens danser avec nous ? C'est super que tu sois là ! Regarde, les filles m'ont appris à twerker ! »

Et sans aucune once de compassion pour son pauvre cœur, Izuku se décala légèrement pour lui montrer sa danse. Kirishima resta figé devant ses mouvements, appréciant d'un œil expert le fessier qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique, son corps musclé que son t-shirt humide moulait parfaitement et son visage heureux de lui montrer ses exploits. Lorsqu'Izuku eut terminé, Kirishima déglutit et l'empêcha de se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la moue déçue du garçon, mais il ne pouvait _vraiment pas_ lui faire sentir à quel point sa danse l'avait excité. Alors qu'il allait inventer une excuse plus ou moins plausible pour expliquer ce rejet, il sentit une main tirer sa manche et son regard se dirigea vers Mina. La jeune fille rose se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

« Bon, Denki m'a dit que tu aimais Midoriya, alors on s'est décidé à lui apprendre cette danse pour toi. T'as pas intérêt à le rejeter, parce que sinon c'est Todoroki qui va aller le réconforter, et tu connais très bien ses sentiments. Si on a fait boire Midoriya c'est pas pour rien, c'est pour que vous passiez enfin au niveau supérieur, alors soit un homme et va te déclarer ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Kirishima était complètement interloqué. Tous ses amis semblaient s'être concertés pour qu'il se rapproche d'Izuku à cette soirée, et il apprécia leurs efforts, mais il avait trop peur d'être rejeté par le vert pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il voyait très clairement le regard de tueur que lui lançait Todoroki, et il ne voulait absolument pas se lancer dans une guerre contre lui pour gagner le cœur d'Izuku. Le problème, c'est que la cible de tous ces désirs ne semblait pas se rendre compte de cette rivalité, et il recommença à se rapprocher de Kirishima sans un regard pour Todoroki. Il reprit ses mains sans aucune gêne, ses yeux brillants plongés dans ceux du rouge, et il l'attira de nouveau à lui sans faire attention à Mina qui souriait.

« Allez, Kirishima, danse avec nous ! Je suis sûr qu'un mec viril comme toi sait vraiment bien danser ! Tu veux bien me montrer ? »

Et devant ces yeux suppliants, Kirishima craqua et décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, il ne faisait que danser. Si Izuku venait le voir en l'aguichant, c'était son problème, et il était assez grand pour décider de l'impact de ses gestes. Et puis, Todoroki était sur la piste depuis plus longtemps que lui, et Izuku ne s'était pas montré aussi entreprenant, alors peut-être, _peut-être_ que Kirishima avait le droit d'espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et le vert. Pendant quelques minutes, ils dansèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, serrés par la foule et se souriant mutuellement. Kirishima était raide dingue du sourire que lui offrait le plus petit, et il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. En bon gentleman, il se devait de ne pas brusquer le vert avec des gestes qu'il n'attendait peut-être pas. Une danse se succéda à une autre, et soudain une musique latino retentit dans les enceintes. L'ambiance sur la piste se mit alors à changer. De surexcitée, la danse se fit plus sensuelle, et Kirishima sentit bientôt les doigts d'Izuku effleurer ses bras lorsqu'il faisait certains mouvements, et il se mit à le suivre dans ses pas, tentant d'être charmeur. Il descendit lentement son bassin, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, effleurant son torse, regardant Izuku avec un regard charmeur, sortant légèrement la langue dans une pose sensuelle, puis remontant lentement en penchant son torse vers l'avant, fessiers en arrière, avant de faire une vague avec son corps pour terminer son mouvement. Izuku avait cessé de danser pour l'observer, et Kirishima vit que son regard avait changé. Ce n'était plus un regard innocent, mais un regard rempli de désir, et le rouge dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser.

Izuku se reprit toutefois rapidement, entama lui aussi une danse sensuelle, et bientôt leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs doigts glissaient sur le corps de l'autre, effleurant légèrement les tissus sans pour autant se toucher plus fortement, et les deux sentirent l'atmosphère changer tout doucement. Kirishima avait beau avoir le cerveau complètement embrumé, il était encore assez conscient qu'on ne dansait pas de cette manière entre amis, et qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des lèvres du vert, et voir sa langue passer délicatement sur celles-ci le mettait dans tous ses états. Cédant à une impulsion, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire de danse et rapprocha leur deux corps. Ils étaient désormais collés, une jambe d'Izuku entre celles de Kirishima, et il pouvait clairement sentir que cette danse leur faisait tous les deux de l'effet.

Ils aurait pu se rapprocher, mettre fin à cette amitié pour passer au niveau supérieur, mais la musique se termina et Kirishima vit du coin de l'œil Todoroki attraper le bras de son ami pour lui dire quelque chose, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale. Le rouge vit le visage d'Izuku se transformer, passant de la séduction à l'inquiétude, et il l'entendit s'excuser rapidement auprès de lui avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes des filles dans un coin du gymnase. Todoroki lui jeta un regard noir, puis suivit son ami. Désormais seul sur la piste de danse – les filles étant parties il ne savait où – Kirishima retourna d'un air triste vers le bar, où il retrouva Denki qui lui jeta un regard compatissant avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Mec, c'était chaud cette danse ! Je pensais pas que vous iriez aussi loin tous les deux ! Mais bon, au moins j'espère que t'as compris que c'était plus que de l'amitié à ce stade, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- … Ouais, je crois que j'ai compris, répondit le rouge d'un air gêné mais ne pouvant retenir son sourire. Par contre, j'ai pas compris pourquoi il était parti si précipitamment… Y a eu une urgence ? Tu sais un truc ? »

Kirishima vit le visage de Denki passer de la joie à la gêne, et il compris parfaitement avec son regard fuyant qu'il avait _encore_ fait une connerie.

« En fait… Il se trouve que j'ai ramené une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool… Juste histoire de passer une bonne soirée ! Et pendant que tu faisais ta danse sensuelle, il se peut qu'on ait défié Bakugo… Et qu'il ait bu un peu trop… Bref, il est devenu encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, et il est allé parler à Uraraka. Personne sait ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais elle s'est soudainement mise à courir vers les toilettes des filles et je crois qu'elle pleurait. Et maintenant, Bakugo est dehors avec Sero, et ça explique sûrement pourquoi Midoriya est parti d'un coup vers les toilettes des filles…

\- Mais, Denki ! T'abuses ! Je te l'ai dit une tonne de fois, faut pas faire boire Bakugo ! Rappelle-toi la soirée qu'on a faite dans ta chambre la dernière fois, il a pété un meuble ! Je vais aller le voir, et tu viens avec moi, c'est indirectement de ta faute si Uraraka pleure ! Allez ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le rouge attrapa le blond par le poignet et le tira à sa suite en direction de la sortie du gymnase. Il trouvèrent facilement Katsuki, assit contre un mur, la tête entre les mains. Sero l'accompagnait, debout près du mur, mais les deux étaient silencieux.

« Eh, Bakugo, l'appela Kirishima en s'accroupissant devant lui. Mec, Denki vient de me dire que t'avais gueulé sur Uraraka ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Tu sais que ça se fait pas de crier sur une fille ?

\- Tsk. Je sais bien, tête d'ortie. C'est juste qu'elle m'a pris au dépourvu, alors j'ai mal réagi. Maintenant, cassez-vous, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec vous aussi. Retourne danser avec le nerd, toi. »

Kirishima soupira devant le caractère têtu de son ami et fit signe aux autres de partir. Il savait que même s'il lui disait de s'en aller, le cendré appréciait assez sa présence pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Denki s'excusa auprès de Katsuki, qui ne dit rien, puis se retira avec Sero. Une fois partis, Kirishima sentit son ami se relâcher un peu.

« Tête d'orties. Comment tu fais pour te faire pardonner auprès d'une personne que t'aimes bien ?

\- Mec, déjà, dit-moi clairement ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire pleurer comme ça ? »

Katsuki soupira, puis releva doucement la tête.

« Y a deux jours, elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi, qu'elle m'aimait, toutes ces conneries. J'lui ai pas répondu, parce que je savais pas quoi dire. Et là, les deux abrutis m'ont défié d'aller lui parler, parce qu'ils avaient vu qu'elle était venue me parler avant. Alors je l'ai fait, et je lui ais dit qu'elle était trop stupide pour aimer quelqu'un d'aussi brutal que moi, et qu'elle aurait du trouver mieux. Je sais, j'y ai pas mis les formes, grogna-t-il en voyant le visage dépité de son ami. Mais je savais pas comment lui dire qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux. Sauf que ça l'a fait pleurer, et elle m'a insulté avant de partir. Et maintenant, j'ai une sensation bizarre au cœur, et je sais pas comment l'enlever à part m'excuser.

\- Mec, soupira Kirishima. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'elle soit avec toi plus souvent ? Qu'elle te sourie tout le temps ? Est-ce que tu voudrais passer des moments en-dehors des cours avec elle ? Est-ce que ton cœur se serre bizarrement quand tu la vois ?

\- … Ouais.

\- Alors je dirais que t'es amoureux d'elle. C'est aussi simple.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Vraiment ? T'es même pas foutu de voir les panneaux lumineux que t'envoie Deku ! Répondit Katsuki en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- J'essaye de t'aider, alors me renvoie pas chier ! Le seul truc que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est aller la voir et t'excuser. Lui dire dans les formes que tu l'aimes, et que tu veux sortir avec elle. Parce que si elle t'as choisi toi, alors que t'as un caractère vraiment pourri, c'est qu'elle t'aimes vraiment. Uraraka est mignonne, gentille, et elle pourrait avoir beaucoup d'hommes à ses pieds, mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, va savoir pourquoi. Alors l'insulte pas en lui disant qu'elle mérite mieux. Allez, bouge-toi ! »

Tout en lui jetant un dernier regard noir, Katsuki se leva en grognant. Kirishima savait qu'il avait raison, alors il le poussa pour qu'il marche plus vite vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois de retour dans le gymnase, Katsuki se dirigea vers les toilettes de filles pour aller s'excuser, et le rouge souffla un bon coup. « Une bonne chose de faite », pensa-t-il. Il allait se diriger vers le bar pour retrouver ses amis quand il vit Izuku foncer sur lui, un air colérique sur le visage.

« Kirishima ! Tu sais où est Kacchan ? Qu'il se défoule sur moi, passe encore, mais qu'il fasse pleurer Ochaco, non ! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots !

\- Hé, Midoriya, calme-toi, fit Kirishima en posant ses mains sur les épaules du vert. Je suis déjà allée parler à Bakugo, et il est parti s'excuser. Il s'est juste très mal exprimé, mais il va régler ça. Plus besoin de lui crier dessus », sourit le rouge.

Izuku sembla se calmer légèrement, semblant réfléchir intensément. Puis il sembla décider qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Kirishima, car il laissa retomber la pression de son corps et se détendit enfin. Un silence un peu lourd s'installa alors, tandis que les deux hommes semblaient prendre conscience de la proximité de leurs corps ; ce fut Izuku qui amorça le premier geste, agrippant le t-shirt de Kirishima de ses deux mains avant de plonger son regard devenu fiévreux dans celui, troublé, du rouge.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai du partir un peu précipitamment tout à l'heure, mais on a pas eu le temps de finir la danse correctement… »

Sa voix devenue un peu plus grave que d'habitude provoqua des frissons dans le corps de Kirishima, qui se rappela de cette danse sensuelle partagée un peu plus tôt, et il sentit une chaleur emplir tout son corps. Passant une langue sur ses lèvres, il attrapa les hanches du vert pour le rapprocher de lui, et il sentit les deux mains tirer son t-shirt, l'obligeant à se baisser vers le visage du plus petit. Leur premier baiser fut rapide et un peu chaotique, mais ils recommencèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à laisser le désir les envahir, leurs mains commençant à se balader un peu partout. Cessant le baiser, Kirishima s'écarta légèrement d'Izuku.

« Si ça te dis… On peut quitter la soirée pour retourner à l'internat, on y sera plus tranquille », murmura-t-il.

Izuku acquiesça vivement, pris sa main dans la sienne et se dirigea à pas rapides vers l'internat sous le regard amoureux du rouge, pressé de profiter pleinement de son nouveau petit-ami.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Il n'y aura pas de suite à ce texte, laissez juste faire votre imagination pour leur fin de soirée !

Le prochain thème sera un peu plus sportif (je ne garantie pas pouvoir le poster demain, au pire vous en aurez deux mercredi !)


	6. Baseball (Avec Kaminari Denki)

**Note :** Bon, comme on a très peu vu Denki dans le thème d'hier (merci à Izuku qui a accaparé toute l'attention d'Eijirou), je me rattrape avec ce double thème !

 **Thèmes :** Baseball (thème principal) + Avec Denki Kaminari (thème secondaire)

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Amitié.

* * *

Au fil de l'année, Eijirou avait appris à connaître sur le bout des doigts toutes les passions de Denki. Souvent, il apprenait des choses lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du jaune, tranquillement en train de réviser ou de jouer à la console. C'est d'ailleurs lors de l'une de ces soirées jeux que Kirishima avait appris que Denki adorait le baseball ; et quand il avait annoncé à son ami qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sport, préférant de loin les sports d'eau, les yeux du jaune s'étaient mis à briller d'une lueur de défi et il s'était mis en tête de lui faire découvrir ce sport si cher à ses yeux.

La mission « Faire aimer à Kirishima le baseball » avait d'abord commencé doucement, avec des jeux de console pour que le rouge comprenne bien les règles. Eijirou aimant la plupart des sports, il aurait du comprendre rapidement, mais les explications de Denki l'embrouillaient plus qu'autre chose et il n'était pas sûr que ses jeux respectaient à cent pour cent les règles officielles.

« Mais mec, je pige pas, pourquoi tu fais trois tours de terrain avec ton joueur ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils pouvaient difficilement franchir deux bases y a trois minutes ! S'écriait Eijirou la main tendu vers l'écran, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage tandis que son ami appuyait fortement sur les boutons de sa manette.

\- Ouais, mais là c'est un peu particulier ! Comme j'ai activé ma technique spéciale, mon joueur peut courir super vite, du coup je peux faire plusieurs tours de terrain avant que la balle ne soit rattrapée par les défenseurs !

\- Et pourquoi moi je peux pas faire ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas lancé ta batte en l'air trois fois avant de frapper la balle ! C'est une combinaison spéciale qui demande du temps, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure ! »

Eijirou soupira de dépit et se décida à appuyer sur toutes les touches, espérant déclencher des actions spécifiques pour pouvoir gagner au moins une partie, et bientôt l'écran fut rempli d'actions loufoques allant du joueur super-rapide à l'apparition de pom-pom girls avec des battes pour frapper les joueurs passant trop près d'elles. Certes, ils s'amusaient bien, mais Eijirou ne comprenait toujours pas les règles de ce sport.

Denki décida alors de passer au niveau supérieur en lui faisant visionner des vrais matchs de baseball américain, tentant de lui expliquer les règles au fur et à mesure du match. Posé dans le grand salon commun de l'internat, les deux garçons avaient vite été rejoints par d'autres élèves dont Katsuki, Izuku, Sero, Mina et Ochaco. Immenses bols de pop-corn salés, sucrés et au caramel, boissons gazeuses, gâteaux apéro, tout était prêt pour passer un bon match, et Denki lança la vidéo.

Les neuf joueurs des deux équipes se placèrent, et le match commença. Dès les premières minutes de jeu, Mina et Sero se mirent à poser une multitude de questions : « à quoi sert le mec derrière le batteur ? Y a combien de bases ? C'est quoi un _home run_? Comment on élimine un attaquant ? ». Denki tentait tant bien que mal de répondre à leurs questions tout en suivant le match, et ses explications permirent à Eijirou, Ochaco et Izuku de mieux comprendre ce sport. Bientôt, tout le monde se tut, appréciant le jeu, criant lorsqu'un joueur faisait une faute ou tirait mal et s'extasiant lorsqu'un point était marqué. Seul Katsuki restait neutre, grognant parfois dans sa barbe inexistante lorsqu'un joueur jouait particulièrement mal, et Eijirou ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en le voyant râler tout en enfournant ses pop-corn au caramel dans sa bouche. Ils eurent aussi quelques crises de fou-rire lorsqu'un défenseur n'arrivait pas à rattraper une balle, la faisant rouler tout autour de lui dans une piètre tentative de la rattraper pour la lancer à ses coéquipiers.

Finalement, le match se termina sur la victoire de l'équipe préférée de Denki, et tout le monde fut content d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Et comme tout le monde semblait avoir compris les règles, Denki leur proposa d'aller voir un vrai match pour tâter l'ambiance des gradins, la meilleure ambiance selon lui. Et pour être encore plus dans l'esprit du sport, il décida de tous les emmener au magasin sportif pour s'acheter des accessoires de joueurs de baseball. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous un samedi après-midi devant le grand magasin de sport du centre-ville, prêt à faire chauffer leur argent de poche pour s'acheter une belle casquette de baseball et des banderoles aux couleurs de leur équipe favorite – à savoir, celle de Denki – excepté Katsuki qui soutenait l'équipe adverse par pur esprit de compétition. Ils déambulèrent ainsi un petit moment dans les rayons, essayant des casquettes qui mettaient plus ou moins leur visage en valeur. Denki et Eijirou admiraient les couleurs des casquettes, choisissant celles qui leurs allaient le mieux au teint et s'amusant à défiler devant la glace en faisant une moue aguicheuse et séductrice qui faisait plus rire leurs amis qu'autre chose. Les deux filles et Sero faisaient les arbitres, n'hésitant pas à rajouter des accessoires incongrus aux deux garçons avant de noter leur prestation. Kirishima se retrouva bientôt affublé de lunettes de plongée, d'une cravache d'équitation, d'un immense sac à dos de randonnée et d'un gilet de sauvetage quand Denki avait été équipé d'un petit arc pour enfant, d'une bombe d'équitation et d'une magnifique combinaison de course rose fushia. Personne n'avait remarqué la soudaine absence de Katsuki et Izuku, partis « essayer » des tenues de course dans les cabines les plus proches, mais ils remarquèrent tous à leur retour leurs joues un peu rouges et leurs cheveux encore plus ébouriffés à qu'à l'ordinaire. Denki voulut faire une blague, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Eijirou qui lui évita de se faire exploser le visage par Katsuki.

Tous achetèrent leurs accessoires, et ils se retrouvèrent au stade le lendemain. Ils étaient tous enthousiastes, bavardant de tout et de rien, pronostiquant les scores, et après avoir fait la queue pendant une demi-heure dehors, ils réussirent à entrer dans le stade et commencèrent à s'installer à leurs places attribuées. Toujours serviable, Denki se proposa pour aller chercher des en-cas, et Eijirou vint l'aider. Ils refirent la queue au comptoir, en profitant pour discuter.

« Alors mec, content d'être ici ? Demanda avec un sourire éclatant Denki à son ami.

\- Évidemment ! L'ambiance du stade est toujours quelque chose de génial, et voir un match dans les gradins est mille fois plus intéressant que de voir le match devant sa télé ! Puis ça me fait vraiment plaisir de partager ça avec toi, vu que c'est une de tes grandes passions, répondit Eijirou en lui souriant aussi. Au fait, je pensais que tu inviterais Jirou, histoire de te rapprocher un peu d'elle…

\- Ah, ouais… » Denki prit un air dépité. « Je lui ai proposé, mais elle n'est pas très réceptive au sport, et elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Momo… Mec, je crois vraiment que c'est mort, j'ai beau tout essayer pour la draguer, je me fais refouler à chaque fois. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit la dernière fois ? Que j'étais vraiment un type bien, et qu'elle appréciait qu'on soit amis. Qu'on soit amis ! Mec ! D'une phrase, elle m'a fait rentrer dans la case « friendzone », et je suis pas prêt d'en ressortir j'ai l'impression…

\- Outch, je compatis mec… Ça fait jamais plaisir de se faire refouler comme ça ! Allez, courage, au moins tu sais que si tu sors de cette case, t'as encore une chance…

\- Vu comme ça… Tu tiens le coup au fait ? »

Denki avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, dont le visage avait pris un air triste.

« Ça va, je vais bien finir par passer à autre chose… Je suis vraiment content pour eux, depuis le temps que Midoriya nous en parlait ! Ça fait déjà un mois qu'ils sortent ensemble, et pour être honnête je pensais pas que ça tiendrait entre eux… » Kirishima laissa un blanc s'installer, avant de rire nerveusement, se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre, de penser ça alors que Katsuki compte parmi mes meilleurs potes… »

\- Mec, c'est une réaction normale, je te comprends parfaitement. Ça fait quoi, six mois que tu me parles de ton amour pour Midoriya ? Ça s'efface pas en un jour ! Surtout que tu le vois tous les jours, et que Bakugo n'est pas du genre discret sur ses relations… Soupira Denki.

\- Mec, est-ce que tu les as vu hier ? Franchement, je sais que Bakugo ne sait pas que j'ai un crush sur son copain, mais il aurait clairement pu s'abstenir d'aller s'occuper de lui dans les cabines, et de revenir dans un état qui disait clairement « on a couché ensemble il y a cinq minutes et c'était torride »…

\- C'est Bakugo, tu sais bien. Si tu veux, je pourrais aller en parler à Midoriya, il arrivera sûrement à le canaliser un peu !

\- Bah, je sais pas si on peut vraiment canaliser Bakugo… C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider, bro, mais je ferais avec, et en vrai homme viril, je surmonterais cette épreuve ! »

Eijirou tenta de prendre un air déterminé, mais son regard triste ne trompa absolument pas Denki. Mais en bon pote, il se décida à l'encourager, et ils dévièrent la conversation sur des choses plus futiles et joyeuses. Tout en bavardant, ils arrivèrent au comptoir où ils prirent des pop-corn et des bières pour tout le monde, puis revinrent s'installer dans les gradins, où leurs amis avaient échangé leurs places. Katsuki et Izuku étaient en bout de file, puis venait Mina, Sero et Ochaco, qui avait posé sa casquette et sa veste sur les deux sièges des garçons pour leur garder la place. Eijirou se sentit intérieurement soulagé d'être loin des deux amoureux, et il remercia chaleureusement Ochaco pour leur avoir gardé la place. Le rouge savait très bien qu'elle aussi était amoureuse d'Izuku – Mina avait mis son nez dans leurs affaires et dit à chacun que l'autre était amoureux du vert – et il savait qu'elle avait autant souffert que lui lorsque leur amour commun s'était mis en couple avec Katsuki. Bien sûr, en bon meilleurs amis, les deux n'avaient rien dit pour ne pas briser le couple nouvellement formé, mais cette peine de cœur les avait un peu rapproché amicalement et ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble pour parler d'Izuku, ce qui les aidait un peu à soulager leur peine.

C'est donc avec un immense sourire pour la brune qu'Eijirou lui tendit son pot de pop-corn et qu'ils passèrent tout le match côte à côte, encourageant à pleins poumons leur équipe favorite qui gagna haut la main. Et pendant qu'ils sortaient du stade, Eijirou jeta un coup d'œil vers la jolie brune et le blond en souriant. Il savait que même s'il avait du mal à oublier le vert pour le moment, les deux amis à ses côtés seraient là pour l'aider à passer outre la douleur de son cœur et le motiveraient à remonter doucement la pente jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau tomber amoureux.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Pour une fois, Kirishima se retrouve seul... C'est triste, mais je voulais quand même faire une jolie fin ouverte, parce que le rouge a le droit de trouver l'amour aussi !


	7. Vêtements fantasy

**Thème :** Fantasy outfit / Vêtements fantasy

 **Rating :** M+

 **Couple :** Kirishima x Izuku x Bakugo.

 **ATTENTION :** c'est un PwP (Porn without Plot) donc descriptions de scènes de sexe, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez surtout pas !

 **Genres :** PwP, amour.

* * *

Comme chaque année, UA organisait son festival culturel et chaque classe devait choisir une animation. Si les 1-A avaient décidé l'année dernière de faire un concert, ils avaient voté cette année pour un petit spectacle reprenant les codes de l'univers fantasy. Très vite, tout le monde avait obtenu un rôle se rapprochant assez de leur caractère. Izuku, star montante de la classe, fut désigné pour être le personnage principal, un aventurier partant à l'aventure pour chercher gloire et combats. Sur le chemin, il devrait rencontrer Ochaco, une jolie sorcière, et Tenya, un grand chevalier parti à la recherche du prince de son royaume, joué par Shoto. Sur le chemin, ils rencontreraient les membres de la classe qui l'aideraient dans ses aventures, et Izuku devrait faire alliance avec Katsuki, dresseur de dragon au caractère impétueux et sa bande de voleurs se composant d'Eijirou, de Denki et de Sero.

Pour que ce soit plus réaliste, les élèves avaient dessiné les costumes de leurs personnages et avaient demandé à la filière assistance de s'occuper de leur réalisation. Puis ils avaient tous appris leurs textes, certains plus enthousiastes que d'autres, et les répétitions s'étaient enchaînées jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous enfin prêts. Deux mois plus tard, la filière assistance avait enfin terminé les costumes et les élèves s'étaient empressés de les enfiler pour entrer complètement dans leur rôle.

Izuku avait un costume très simple, composé d'une chemise blanche, d'un veston vert, d'un pantalon bleu nuit et de ses éternelles chaussures rouges. Sa tenue mettait en valeur ses muscles et ses grands yeux verts, et un cendré et un rouge au fond de la salle ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'observer avec plaisir en toute discrétion, se créant déjà mille et un fantasme où ce costume serait très vite retiré. Si Eijirou avait aussi une tenue qui mettait en avant sa musculature avec un mini veston gris sans manches ouvert sur son torse nu et un simple pantalon noir, Katsuki était le moins vêtu, ne portant qu'un pantalon bleu nuit glissé dans ses bottes grises, une immense cape rouge à fourrure blanche, et des tissus à motifs recouvraient ses avant-bras moulant parfaitement ses muscles. Il avait clairement annoncé vouloir être le gars le plus fort de la pièce, et quoi de mieux pour montrer sa puissance qu'un minimum de vêtements ?

Une fois tous les élèves vêtus, et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de faire des compliments aux autres sur leurs tenues, la répétition put commencer. Tout se déroula parfaitement, Izuku jouant très bien son rôle de jeune homme candide mais déterminé, Katsuki jouant parfaitement son rôle d'homme continuellement énervé et belliqueux, et Shoto jouant à merveille son rôle de prince charmant un peu trop premier degré qui faisant tant rire et soupirer d'amour les jeunes femmes. Bientôt, tout le monde retourna dans les vestiaires se changer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis chacun repartit des vestiaires avec son costume sous le bras en direction de leurs chambres d'internat.

Katsuki et Eijirou étaient bon derniers, préférant rester loin des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs amis tandis qu'ils mettaient en place leur plan d'attaque. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant quelques mois. Au fil du temps, ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient aussi un immense crush sur Izuku, et ils avaient décidé de le séduire pour le faire rentrer dans leur couple. Et après beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , de rendez-vous, de petites attentions et de sous-entendus, Izuku avait enfin vu clair dans leur petit jeu – certes, Eijirou n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, mais comment garder un secret quand Izuku le regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu ? Le vert leur avait alors avoué qu'il les aimait tous les deux, mais qu'une relation à trois lui était totalement inconnue. Alors les deux autres l'avaient rassuré en lui jurant qu'ils le laisseraient s'habituer doucement ; et ainsi, depuis quelques semaines, Izuku expérimentait petit à petit et avec bonheur la vie à trois, tentant de composer sa vie avec les deux caractères opposés de ses amoureux. Pour que tout se passe bien, ils avaient instauré quelques règles : pas de jalousie entre eux ; si l'un d'entre eux voulait avoir un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec l'un des deux autres, il devait prévenir tout le monde pour éviter toute forme de jalousie ou de sentiment de favoritisme ; même chose si l'un d'entre eux souhaitait passer une nuit seul avec l'un d'entre eux. Pour ce qui était des relations charnelles, il n'y avait pas de rôle préétabli, et chacun pouvait proposer de nouvelles expériences que les autres étaient libre d'accepter ou de refuser.

Pour l'instant, les trois garçons n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que quelques caresses intimes histoire d'initier Izuku. Mais ils avaient bien envie de plus avec le petit vert et comptaient bien en profiter dans la soirée, si possible avec leurs costumes de scène. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous vers l'internat, Katsuki envoya un SMS à Izuku, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre habillé de son costume et sans aucun sous-vêtement lorsque tout le monde aurait fini son repas. Une fois envoyé, il guetta avec un sourire carnassier la réaction du vert, qui ne se fit pas attendre : à peine Izuku eut-il fini de lire son texto que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Izuku tourna la tête vers eux, et même si tout son corps transpirait le stress et la peur de l'inconnu, il hocha la tête, leur signifiant qu'il était prêt à satisfaire ce désir.

Le repas passa bien trop lentement pour Katsuki et Eijirou et bien trop vite pour Izuku, qui eut du mal à manger. Il n'osait pas vraiment le dire à ses deux petits-amis, mais faire sa première fois avec les deux garçons le terrorisait. Bien sûr, il connaissait la théorie, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé faire sa première fois avec deux hommes, et surtout pas deux hommes confiants comme Katsuki et Eijirou qui semblaient déjà avoir une certaine expérience de la chose. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, força son sourire auprès de ses amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler son costume. _Sans sous-vêtements._ Si le haut du corps ne posait pas problème, il eut un peu plus de mal avec le pantalon, qui frottait sur son sexe à l'air libre, lui donnant la désagréable sensation que tout le monde pourrait deviner qu'il ne portait rien en-dessous. Il souffla un grand coup, posant une main sur son cœur dans une vaine tentative de le calmer, tentant de se convaincre que ses deux amoureux n'allaient en aucun cas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait entièrement confiance en Eijirou, et il savait que le rouge serait là si jamais Katsuki était un peu trop brusque. Izuku appréciait la brutalité de Katsuki, mais uniquement si elle était faite dans un but purement sexuel et qu'ils y prenaient tous les deux du plaisir.

Légèrement rassuré, Izuku sortit doucement de sa chambre en espérant ne croiser personne. Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des élèves étaient dans la salle commune ou dans leur chambre, et il put rejoindre sans encombres celle de Katsuki. En poussant la porte, il put voir qu'Eijirou était déjà là, habillé de son costume de scène et allongé nonchalamment sur le lit du cendré qui semblait absent de la pièce. En le voyant arriver, le rouge se mit à sourire de toute ses dents et balança ses jambes hors du lit pour aller rejoindre le vert.

« Hey, Izuku, dit-il d'une voix douce en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure verte du plus petit. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu m'avais l'air stressé pendant le repas. Est-ce que c'est à cause du message de Katsuki ? »

Izuku voyait bien le regard inquiet dans les yeux du rouge, et il soupira légèrement, tentant de se détendre.

« Je te mentirais en disant que non… Je sais que vous êtes à l'aise avec tout ça, et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, et vous ralentir ou vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez…

\- Izuku, Izuku. Tu sais qu'on ne te forcera à rien du tout. Et si jamais Katsuki est trop impatient, je me chargerais de lui comme il faut. Moi, je veux juste que tu passes un bon moment avec nous, et on verra si ça va plus loin ou pas sur le moment. Ne te mets surtout pas de pression pour ça », le rassura Eijirou en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, tentant de le détendre.

Ses paroles semblèrent fonctionner, puisqu'il put sentir le corps du vert se décrisper légèrement tandis qu'il le sentait glisser deux mains timides sur ses hanches nues, cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Eijirou apprécia ce doux contact, tellement différent des baiser brutaux de Katsuki mais tout aussi rempli d'amour. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure verdoyante, appréciant leur douceur, et il rapprocha doucement leurs corps pour profiter de la chaleur du plus petit. Ce moment d'amour tendre fut toutefois rapidement interrompu par un Katsuki revenant des douches et ouvrant assez violemment la porte de sa chambre. Il fixa un instant les deux amoureux enlacés au milieu de la pièce – qui le regardaient d'un air blasé pour le rouge et légèrement inquiet pour le vert – et un sourire carnassier vint s'afficher sur son visage.

« Je vois qu'on commence les hostilités sans moi », dit le cendré en fermant la porte sans les quitter des yeux. Lui aussi était en costume, et il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir pris le temps de bien se sécher car une multitude de gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son torse, suivant la courbe de ses abdominaux. Izuku laissa son regard dériver vers le torse du cendré, captivé par les abdominaux parfaits de son petit-ami, et il songea qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de sortir avec deux hommes aussi parfaits physiquement.

« La vue te plaît, Izuku ? L'interpella d'une voix basse Katsuki en se rapprochant du couple. Il apprécia le regard troublé de ses deux petits-amis et vint poser une main possessive sur chacune des fesses des deux hommes tout en embrassant la tempe du plus petit.

« Bon, Deku, j'aimerais qu'au moins une fois dans ta putain de vie tu arrêtes de stresser pour rien. On t'as déjà dit mille fois avec Eijirou qu'on ne te forcerait à rien, alors t'avais pas besoin de te rendre malade à t'en couper la faim, grogna-t-il en plongeant ses yeux rubis dans ceux verdoyants d'Izuku. À moins que tu n'aies envie de manger autre chose », continua-t-il, son sourire carnassier revenant prendre place sur son visage.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Eijirou lever les yeux au ciel, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire, et il apprécia grandement les rougeurs se développer sur les joues d'Izuku. Mais ce qui l'excita, ce fut le regard déterminé que lui lança le plus petit, mélangé à une pointe de défi. Ce putain de regard qui le rendait si séduisant et qu'il avait quand il désirait quelque chose coûte que coûte.

« Je suis curieux de voir quel goût à cette nourriture que tu me proposes, Kacchan », murmura-t-il.

Il était tellement adorable, avec ce regard de défi, ces paroles aguicheuses et ses joues encore un peu rougies par la timidité, que Katsuki ne put résister et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser brutal. Les baisers doux, il les laissait volontiers à Eijirou, qui gérait mieux la tendresse que lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu approfondir, des coups furent frappés à sa porte, l'obligeant à se détacher en grognant de ses petits-amis. Se dirigeant rageusement vers sa porte, il l'ouvrit sans plus de ménagement pour toiser les indésirables que représentaient Denki, Shoji et Sero.

« Ah, Bakugo ! S'écria le blond sans tenir compte de son humeur massacrante. Heu, mec, tu fais quoi en costume ?

\- Pas tes oignons, Pikachu. Vous voulez quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Hum, alors, comme il y a match de foot tout à l'heure, on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir le voir avec nous dans la chambre de Shoji ? Ah, et vous êtes aussi invités Kirishima et Midoriya ! » Dit-il en penchant la tête vers les deux individus au fond de la pièce – qui, heureusement, s'étaient séparés bien avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre. « Ah mais vous répétez la pièce de théâtre ? Vous êtes vraiment à fond les gars !

\- Ouais, on répète, du coup on va pas pouvoir venir voir le match, les excusa Eijirou en souriant à son bro. Une autre fois !

\- Aucun problème bro ! Si jamais le son est trop fort, vous venez nous le dire hein !

\- T'inquiète mec ! »

Et c'est sur cette belle démonstration d'amitié que les trois intrus partirent dans la chambre de Shoji, inconscient des véritables plans du trio pour la soirée. Katsuki soupira bruyamment en refermant la porte, et ils purent bientôt entendre le son de la télévision annoncer le match.

 _« Et bonjour Thierry, ravi de vous avoir avec moi comme présentateur ce soir…_

 _\- Et bonjour Jean-Louis, merci de votre accueil, je salue aussi tout les téléspectateurs qui nous regardent… »_

Les trois garçons se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire devant le ridicule de la situation, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de déstresser complètement Izuku qui retrouva son sourire jovial que les deux autres aimaient tant. Katsuki se dirigea vers le lit, s'allongea au milieu et fit signe aux deux autres de venir le rejoindre, les enlaçant tous les deux une fois qu'ils furent installés. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, appréciant le contact des autres. Izuku passait délicatement ses doigts sur les abdominaux de Katsuki, effleurant la main d'Eijirou qui caressait lui aussi le torse du cendré, descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre sans pour autant toucher son sexe. Katsuki était relativement silencieux, appréciant les caresses, et il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux des deux autres pour les embrasser tour à tour. Bien vite, l'ambiance changea, et Katsuki fit basculer Izuku sur son torse, empoignant avec fermeté ses fesses rondes tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue. Eijirou les regardait faire, un petit sourire flottant sur son visage. Comme convenu, Izuku n'avait aucun sous-vêtement, et voir la chaire nue se dévoiler petit à petit lorsque Katsuki glissait ses mains sous son pantalon commençait doucement à l'exciter. Glissant une main dans le dos d'Izuku, il put sentir la chaleur de son corps et décida de lui enlever son veston et sa chemise.

Se redressant, il alla s'installer entre les jambes de Katsuki et glissa une main sur le ventre d'Izuku pour le faire relever le torse. Il ne tint pas compte du grognement de frustration de Katsuki qu'il avait interrompu en plein baiser et commença à dézipper doucement le veston d'Izuku tout en venant mordiller la peau de son cou. Il entendait la respiration du vert se faire légèrement plus forte au fur et à mesure que ses mains glissaient vers le bas de son torse, et il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le sourire carnassier de Katsuki qui semblait apprécier la vue. Le cendré se redressa, faisant glisser ses mains des fesses du plus petit à sa ceinture, et entreprit de la déboutonner prestement. Il allait faire glisser le pantalon sur les jambes de son propriétaire quand les mains de celui-ci l'arrêtèrent. Légèrement agacé, le cendré leva les yeux vers Izuku qui le fixait, le regard brûlant.

« Pourquoi tu voulais que je mette cette tenue ? » Demanda-t-il le souffle court, tentant tant bien que mal de garder une voix claire malgré la main d'Eijirou qui commençait à lui retirer aussi sa chemise, effleurant au passage ses tétons.

« Parce qu'on s'est dit qu'elle te rendait vraiment très sexy. Et comme je pouvais pas te désaper sur scène, on a convenu que tu allais la porter pour nous, histoire qu'on puisse te la retirer tranquillement. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie – et sans faire fi des joues devenues rouges de gêne d'Izuku – Katsuki fit descendre le pantalon du vert sur ses genoux tout en reprenant possession des lèvres du plus petit qu'il s'amusa à mordiller.

« Je crois que tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ton sex-appeal et de l'effet que tu peux nous faire », chuchota dans son oreille d'une voix grave Eijirou, qui avait terminé de déboutonner sa chemise et s'empressait de lui enlever pour la jeter au sol.

Izuku ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur son baiser avec Katsuki, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le ballet fougueux de leurs langues ; toutefois, une partie de son cerveau réussit à ordonner à ses mains de déboutonner la grande cape du cendré et celle-ci se retrouva elle aussi par terre, bientôt couverte par le mini-haut de Kirishima. Izuku avait chaud, coincé entre les deux torses nus et musclés de ses amoureux, et il sentait son sexe se durcir de plus en plus sous les caresses expertes des deux hommes. Eijirou s'attardait sur ses tétons, s'amusant à les effleurer et à les malaxer doucement avec deux doigts tandis que Katsuki jouait avec ses nerfs, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses, caressant ses cuisses et se baladant autour de son sexe sans jamais le toucher. Le cendré, conscient de l'état dans lequel était Izuku, s'amusait beaucoup, et il décida de jouer encore un peu avec son corps. Il se redressa un peu plus, basculant ses jambes sous ses fesses, rapprochant son corps de celui d'Izuku jusqu'à coller son torse contre celui du vert. Avançant doucement le bassin, il s'amusa à effleurer de son sexe celui d'Izuku, qui commença à gémir doucement sous les va-et-viens très légers du cendré. Katsuki savait très bien qu'il le frustrait en le touchant aussi peu, mais il adorait voir Izuku dans un état d'excitation tel qu'il se mettait tour à tour à le supplier et à l'insulter pour qu'il continue sa douce torture.

Continuant ses mouvements, Katsuki passa une main sur la joue d'Eijirou, glissant une langue avide sur ses lèvres avant d'embrasser le rouge. S'ils n'étaient jamais allé au bout avec Izuku, tous les deux n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour passer le cap et ils commençaient à bien connaître les zones érotiques de l'autre et les gestes qui les excitaient très rapidement. Eijirou sentit les doigts du cendré venir caresser ses fesses puis glisser doucement dans son boxer vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressant la peau sensible située entre son sexe et le bas de ses fesses. Ce simple geste eut un effet immédiat sur le corps d'Eijirou qui sentit son sexe durcir rapidement, et il avança le bassin pour le coller entre les fesses d'Izuku qui retint un gémissement de plaisir. Le vert avait beaucoup trop chaud, et il tentait tant bien que mal de faire durer son plaisir malgré les petite décharges de plaisir qu'il recevait en sentant les sexes des deux autres hommes onduler contre ses fesses et son propre membre. Plongé dans les limbes du plaisir, il cru entendre au loin le cri des présentateurs annoncer un premier but, et il sentit le corps de ses deux amants tressauter sous leurs rires, augmentant les décharges de plaisir.

« Kacchan… Eijirou… Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps », les avertit-il d'une voix gémissante.

Il entendit très distinctement le « Tsk » de Katsuki qui se recula pour plonger ses orbes incandescentes dans ses iris verdoyants remplis de désir.

« Va falloir qu'on t'entraînes pour que tu sois plus endurant, le nerd. Allez, premier exercice : interdiction de jouir tant qu'Eijirou ne te le dis pas.

\- Ka-kacchan, c'est cruel ! Gémit à nouveau Izuku.

\- Tu verras, après tu nous remercieras de tenir aussi longtemps », sourit malicieusement le cendré en lui attrapant les poignets pour l'allonger sur la place qu'il occupait peu avant.

« Dit-donc, Katsuki, je crois que tu aurais aussi besoin d'un entraînement, non ? Des trois, je suis celui qui tiens le plus longtemps », fit alors Eijirou avec un sourire carnassier, se délectant du regard noir que lui envoya le cendré.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il obligea son amant à se baisser pour placer son visage au niveau du sexe dur d'Izuku qui souriait avec amusement. Si Katsuki était le plus à même de leur donner des ordres, Eijirou ne se privait pas non plus lorsqu'il savait que cela exciterait les deux autres.

« Bien, Izuku, interdit de jouir avant Katsuki. Montrez-moi que vous êtes virils tous les deux ! Sourit le rouge.

\- Va te faire foutre, Eijirou, on est là pour s'occuper d'Izuku !

\- C'est toi qui va aller te faire foutre, Katsuki, et plutôt rapidement si tu m'obéis pas », continua Eijirou sans se départir de son sourire devenu plus carnassier.

Oui, Eijirou aimait beaucoup inverser les rôles au lit, et il adorait voir la moue énervée de Katsuki lorsqu'il lui parlait sur ce ton. Le cendré lui jeta un dernier regard noir, appréciant intérieurement ce côté dominateur, et tourna la tête pour s'occuper d'Izuku. Passant le bout de sa langue sur la hampe du plus petit, il entendit sa respiration se faire plus lourde, signe qu'il était déjà bien excité. Pour plus de facilité, Katsuki retira entièrement le pantalon du vert et il sentit Eijirou faire de même avec le sien, qui se retrouva bientôt par terre. Retournant s'occuper du sexe d'Izuku, Katsuki sentit bientôt les mains d'Eijirou caresser ses fesses, s'amusant lui aussi à torturer son amant en glissant ses doigts près de sa verge et de son anus sans jamais les toucher. Le cendré était tendu, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir son excitation et son envie de presser Eijirou à passer au niveau supérieur mais il se retint, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur le plaisir d'Izuku qui semblait au bord de la jouissance. Katsuki cessa son traitement, faisant fi des gémissements frustrés que poussa le vert et allant attraper dans sa table de nuit lubrifiant et préservatifs. Il savait qu'il s'en servirait avec Eijirou, mais il avait envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Izuku.

« Eh, Izuku. Tu sais que t'es sacrément excitant comme ça ? J'ai bien envie de te faire grimper au septième ciel, dit malicieusement le cendré, la voix grave. Je vais te pénétrer avec mes doigts et te faire jouir comme tu n'as jamais joui. T'es ok avec ça ? »

Katsuki vit le corps du plus petit se tendre légèrement, mais le vert lui lança un regard déterminé en acquiesçant pour lui donner son accord. Allongé sur le lit et les joues rougies par le plaisir, Izuku ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de l'effet qu'il procurait aux deux autres hommes, et Katsuki n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lubrifier un premier doigt, revenant s'occuper de la verge tendue du vert tandis qu'il glissait tout doucement le doigt dans l'anus de son amant. Il le sentait tellement serré qu'il resta quelques instants immobile, prenant en bouche sa verge pour le détendre. Au bout de quelques va-et viens, Izuku réussit à se détendre suffisamment pour que Katsuki puisse bouger son doigt et il s'appliqua à trouver sa prostate pour lui faire ressentir le plus rapidement du plaisir.

Bientôt, il entendit à nouveau les petits gémissements de plaisir que faisait le vert, tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres dans la chambre d'à côté. Fier de lui, Katsuki continua quelques instants son traitement avant de sentir lui-même un doigt lubrifié le pénétrer, lui procurant des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps. Eijirou n'attendit pas longtemps avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt, accélérant le mouvement pour trouver lui-aussi la prostate de son petit-ami. Enivré par le plaisir et par les gémissements d'Izuku, Katsuki eut plus de mal à lubrifier son deuxième doigt ; mais après quelques minutes de galère, il réussit enfin et tenta de le glisser en Izuku, qui se crispa légèrement sous l'intrusion mais ne dit rien.

Absorbés par le désir, les trois entendirent vaguement les commentateurs annoncer un deuxième but, et le « _Mais oui Thierry, il a réussi à le rentrer, c'est magnifique_ » concordait parfaitement au moment où Katsuki entrait le deuxième doigt et Eijirou le troisième, et ils furent pris d'un fou-rire qui dura quelques minutes.

Eijirou fut le premier à se reprendre, toujours excité par la vision de ses deux hommes sous lui, et se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses avec Katsuki. Il continua à bouger ses doigts, touchant plusieurs fois la prostate du cendré qui eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, Izuku se redressa pour l'embrasser, étouffant ses bruits et en profitant pour glisser une main sur sa verge tendue, commençant de rapides mouvements de va-et-viens en rythme avec les deux doigts qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui. Le vert appréciait beaucoup cette sensation en lui ; son appréhension avait disparu sous les gestes précis mais doux de Katsuki, et il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Il aurait aimé qu'Eijirou le touche plus, mais le cendré semblait avoir décidé d'être celui qui s'occuperait de lui et il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette attention. Toujours enivré par le baiser, Izuku entendit le bruit d'un emballage que l'on déchire, puis sentit après quelques secondes le corps de Katsuki se cambrer vers lui, brisant le baiser et poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Il sentit Eijirou commencer à bouger, enfonçant son sexe en Katsuki qui tenta d'imprimer le même rythme fougueux à ses doigts. Izuku sentit à nouveau son corps être parcouru de petites étincelles à chaque fois que Katsuki touchait sa prostate, et il dut poser ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas se mettre à crier de plaisir. Eijirou tenant les hanches de Katsuki pour le pilonner, le cendré put libérer sa deuxième main pour empoigner le sexe d'Izuku, imposant le même rythme rapide qui le fit très vite jouir.

« T'as perdu… Izuku », murmura Katsuki avec un sourire carnassier, les yeux voilés par le désir qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps.

Lâchant le sexe du plus petit, Katsuki se redressa pour venir coller son dos au torse de son amant, empoignant ses cheveux rouges pour plus de plaisir. S'il n'était pas brutal avec Izuku, il en était complètement autrement avec Eijirou, et le cendré se mit à bouger les fesses pour sentir le rouge plus profondément en lui. Entendre le bruit du claquement de leurs corps, sentir les morsures du rouge dans son cou et ses mains agripper ses hanches l'excitait au plus haut point, et il suffit de quelques effleurements des mains d'Izuku sur son sexe pour qu'il jouisse à son tour dans un râle de plaisir. Comme prévu, Eijirou fut le dernier à venir, et il s'avachit sur le corps de Katsuki qui glissa sur celui d'Izuku. Les trois hommes étaient comblés, et ils sentaient déjà la fatigue prendre possession de leur corps. Eijirou eut tout de même le courage de se retirer de Katsuki, se levant pour aller se débarrasser du préservatif usagé. Ses deux amants s'étaient déjà allongés côte à côte, essuyant sommairement leurs semences avec des mouchoirs avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Amusé, Eijirou ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo qu'il cacha dans son dossier secret pour les jours où il ne pourrait pas profiter des corps de ses amants. Toujours souriant, il rejoint ses deux amoureux, se calant au milieu d'eux sans tenir compte des grognements de Katsuki.

« Tu as déjà bien profité d'Izuku, maintenant c'est à moi de dormir avec lui », dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur la tête du vert qui jeta un regard de triomphe à Katsuki. Il ne reçut qu'un doigt d'honneur et un regard noir en retour, et du se battre avec les bras du cendré qui tentait de s'accaparer le corps d'Eijirou sous les rires de ce dernier. Bientôt, la fatigue terrassa les trois hommes et ils s'endormirent sous les cris de joie des garçons de la chambre d'à côté, fiers que leur équipe ait gagné le match et qui ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de ce qui s'était passé à côté d'eux.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce texte, mais je l'aime quand même alors je le poste. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Et c'est officiel, j'ai pris du retard sur mes textes... Je vais faire au mieux pour poster le plus grand nombre de textes en octobre, mais je pense que ça débordera un peu sur novembre ! (Je veux vraiment finir ce recueil, il me tiens beaucoup à cœur).

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	8. Étudier pour UA

**Thème :** Studying for UA / Étudier pour UA

 **Rating :** K

 **Genres :** Fluff, amitié, romance.

* * *

Eijirou savait très bien qu'il n'était pas l'élève le plus intelligent de la classe, bien loin des premiers, à des kilomètres de rattraper les excellentes notes de Katsuki. Et pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas et passait des soirées entières le nez collé à ses révisions, tentant désespérément de comprendre les exercices. Au début, il travaillait seul, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait demandé de l'aide à Katsuki qui – par il ne savait quel miracle – avait accepté sans s'énerver. Il supposait qu'il représentait une sorte de défi pour le cendré, un nouvel objectif à atteindre, celui de le former pour qu'il devienne meilleur – pas le premier, bien sûr, parce que c'était la place de l'explosif – et les révisions avaient pris une tournure plus… brutale. Mais grâce à lui, Eijirou avait réussi à gagner quelques places à l'écrit, et ils avaient continué à travailler ainsi quelques temps. Au fil des séances passées ensemble, les deux garçons avaient appris à mieux se connaître et Eijirou pouvait se targuer d'avoir découvert quelques petits secrets de Katsuki.

Le problème, c'est que l'un de ces secrets avait lentement commencé à empiéter sur leurs séances révisions, les deux garçons préférant passer du temps ensemble dans un lit commun à s'embrasser plutôt que de réviser leur vocabulaire d'anglais. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait réellement entre eux, les deux garçons faisant très attention à ne rien montrer, mais certains eurent quelques doutes lorsque les notes d'Eijirou se remirent progressivement à baisser alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps en « révisions » dans la chambre du cendré.

Complètement dépité, le rouge ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que Katsuki était un très bon professeur, mais les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser et de se toucher pendant leurs séances. C'était une sorte de besoin physique et mental, ils avaient besoin de ce réconfort après avoir passé une ou deux journées à faire semblant d'être de simples amis, mais cela n'aidait absolument pas Eijirou à comprendre les leçons. Ils avaient bien essayé de garder leur sérieux, mais le fait de ne pas se toucher pendant une ou deux heures entières mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, et le cerveau d'Eijirou passait plus de temps à fantasmer sur l'homme sérieux à ses côtés que se concentrer sur son cours.

Ils en avaient longuement parlé et Eijirou avait proposé du bout des lèvres d'aller étudier avec Momo, qui faisait déjà des cours de révision à d'autres élèves de la classe. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait aussi pu demander à Izuku ou Shoto qui étaient assez hauts dans le classement, mais il savait que proposer leurs noms provoquerait la colère de Katsuki. Si le cendré ne les portait déjà pas dans son cœur au début du lycée, le fait de sortir avec Eijirou avait exacerbé sa jalousie et même s'il ne disait rien, le rouge savait très bien qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir trop proche d'autres hommes que lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait proposé Momo, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme ne s'intéressait pas à lui – la plupart des élèves savaient qu'elle craquait pour Shoto, qui ne voyait rien du tout – et qu'il n'allait pas la draguer, préférant largement le torse musclé de Katsuki à la poitrine de la brune.

Après une multitudes de baisers, câlins et petites attentions, Katsuki avait fini par mettre sa fierté de côté et avait laissé son petit-ami aller réviser avec Momo et les autres. Et maintenant, le rouge se trouvait devant l'immense portail de la jeune fille, impressionné par tant de richesses. Habitués au manoir, Hanta, Kyouka, Mina, Denki et Mashirao observaient avec amusement leur ami s'exclamer à chaque objet un peu trop grand pour le commun des mortels. En voyant toute cette richesse, Kirishima se fixa un nouvel objectif de vie : celui d'avoir une magnifique villa où il pourrait vivre avec Katsuki et leurs magnifiques enfants adoptés. C'est avec cette vision d'avenir qu'il franchit le seuil de la maison avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, plus que jamais motivé à donner le meilleur de lui-même à ses examens. Momo les accueillit avec le sourire, ravie de jouer à nouveau le rôle du professeur et ils s'installèrent joyeusement autour de l'immense table du salon, prêts à déguster une bonne tasse de thé avant de commencer les révisions.

Une fois les tasses vides et les sujets de conversation épuisés, tous s'attelèrent à la tâche sous les conseils avisés de Momo qui faisait de son mieux pour les aider. Le temps passa rapidement, chacun se concentrant pour tout comprendre, et deux heures furent bientôt passées sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. C'est Denki qui stoppa le premier son travail, se jetant sur le dossier de son siège en soufflant, glissant une main sur ses paupières pour enlever la fatigue qui pointait son nez. Mina le suivit bientôt, et Momo leur accorda le droit de faire une pause. Posant son stylo, Eijirou songea avec bonheur que ces séances étaient décidément bien plus calmes que celles qu'il passait avec Katsuki avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Momo réussissait à leur expliquer calmement les cours, et tout semblait tellement simple qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé avant. Pas que Katsuki expliquait mal, non… simplement, ses explications étaient très souvent ponctuées d'injures, et les coups portés à sa tête n'étaient pas des plus efficaces pour lui faire assimiler le cours rapidement.

Mina semblait avoir eu le même raisonnement puisqu'elle l'aborda avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, comment est notre professeur Momo ? Mieux que Bakugo ?

\- Je suis pas là pour faire une comparaison, lui sourit Eijirou en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais disons que la méthode d'apprentissage de Momo est quand même moins brusque que celle de Bakugo !

\- Au fait, pourquoi il te donne plus de cours ? Il s'est passé un truc ? Demanda Sero avec curiosité.

\- Hum, en fait, il faut croire que sa méthode avait des limites, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer quand il me tapait dessus, répondit Eijirou en priant pour que son mensonge soit accepté par les autres.

\- Ça se tient, acquiesça avec sérieux Denki en hochant la tête. T'es courageux en tout cas, moi j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps ! Le caractère de Bakugo, je pourrais pas le supporter tout le temps. »

Eijirou lui sourit avec compassion, soupirant intérieurement. Tous semblaient avoir accepté son mensonge. Tous… Sauf Mina, qui le regardait avec un air malicieux, et le rouge espérait vraiment que si elle avait deviné quelque chose, elle garderait le secret et ne dirait rien aux autres. Malheureusement, la bombe ne vint pas de Mina mais de Denki, qui continuait son monologue sur Katsuki.

« D'ailleurs, mec, comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Tu passes tes pauses avec nous, donc avec lui, et tu vas souvent le rejoindre le soir dans sa chambre pour faire on ne sait quoi si c'est pas des révisions… Avoue, t'es amoureux de Bakugo pour le suivre partout comme ça ! Ou t'es masochiste, t'adores qu'il t'engueule tout le temps ! » S'écria Denki en pointant ses doigts vers lui tel Present Mic, un grand sourire amusé sur le visage.

Eijirou connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il plaisantait et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il savait aussi que les autres élèves autour de la table allaient vite réfléchir à ses paroles, faire les liens dans leur tête, et son secret allait très vite être découvert. Il devait inventer un mensonge crédible, et très vite.

« Dit pas de conneries bro, Bakugo est juste un bon pote ! Si on passe autant de temps ensemble, c'est juste pour mieux se connaître, il est pas si méchant que ça au fond ! Mais tu le saurais si tu faisais l'effort de t'ouvrir plus à lui », le taquina le rouge en lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

Et si Denki accepta sans rechigner son mensonge, acquiesçant à nouveau comme si c'était logique, les cinq autres le regardaient avec un air plus ou moins suspicieux. Momo semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, faisant les liens dans son cerveau Sero et Kyouka le regardait avec suspicion, trouvant son mensonge peu crédible un petit sourire ornait les lèvres de Mashirao, qui semblait avoir compris – mais Eijirou savait qu'il garderait le secret – et Mina se retenait difficilement de lui sauter au cou, les yeux brillants comme si ses dernières paroles confirmaient toutes ses théories. Eijirou lui jeta un regard noir, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien dire, mais la rose ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« D'ailleurs… Vous faites quoi le soir dans sa chambre, si vous ne révisez pas ? Vous passez du temps à vous connaître plus en profondeur ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, fière de son sous-entendu.

\- Ça te regarde pas », répondit Eijirou d'un ton glacial, lui jetant un nouveau regard noir.

Même s'il adorait son amie, il déplorait son manque de discrétion et son adoration pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'amour. Il ne voulait pas que sa relation soit dévoilée comme ça, sans en avoir averti au préalable Katsuki. C'était une règle sacrée entre eux : ne rien dire jusqu'à la fin du lycée pour ne pas subir les jugements des autres. Une fois installés en tant que pro-héros, ils savaient qu'ils devraient faire face aux critiques, mais ils voulaient se donner trois ans pour renforcer leur amour et faire face à leurs futurs détracteurs. Alors Eijirou n'appréciait pas que Mina s'immisce dans leurs affaires parce que même s'il savait qu'elle ne faisait ces sous-entendus pour être méchante, il ne voulait pas briser cette règle.

« Oh, Kirishima, c'était juste une question, pas la peine de lui parler sur ce ton, la défendit Denki.

\- Bon, je crois que nous devrions reprendre le travail, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire », annonça Momo en se levant de sa chaise, cherchant à clôturer cette conversation qui risquait de mal finir.

Eijirou la remercia du regard, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mina qui semblait avoir compris qu'elle était allé trop loin et ils se replongèrent dans leurs exercices en silence. Le reste de la séance se passa dans le calme, et il fut bientôt l'heure pour tout le monde de rentrer chez soi. Denki et Kyouka furent les premiers à partir, suivis de Mina et Sero. Eijirou était en train d'enfiler son Teddy rouge quand il vit Momo et Mashirao s'approcher de lui, semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

« Pour toi et Bakugo, sache que même si nous avons compris que vous étiez ensemble, nous ne dirons rien, commença Momo, et Mashirao acquiesça. On voudrait seulement savoir… Comment tu as fait pour le séduire ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le plus porté sur l'amour, alors on se demandait comment tu avais réussi à sortir avec lui, sourit-elle.

« Ah, et bien… En vérité, et même si on ne dirait pas, c'est lui qui s'est mis à me draguer, mais c'était tellement subtil que j'ai rien capté pendant un bon bout de temps ! Rit le rouge en repensant à toutes les tentatives du cendré. Alors au bout d'un moment, je crois qu'il en a eu marre et il m'a embrassé directement. Je crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de spécial pour le séduire, mais je pense que ma persévérance pour mieux le connaître a porté ses fruits ! »

Il suffisait pourtant de voir le rouge pour comprendre ce qui avait attiré Katsuki ; avec son air adorable, son sourire éclatant et son aura rayonnante de bonheur et de gentillesse, Eijirou pouvait séduire n'importe qui, même les plus fermés à l'amour comme le cendré. Momo et Mashirao ne dirent rien, se contentant d'acquiescer en lui souriant gentiment. Puis le blond pris la parole.

« On comptait un peu sur toi pour nous donner des conseils, vu que tu es le premier de la classe à être en couple…

\- Oh ! Je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour vous aider alors ! Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, avec qui voudriez-vous sortir ? Demanda le rouge avec un grand sourire, ravi que ses amis soient amoureux.

\- Todoroki.

\- Tooru.

\- Deux personnes qui ne semblent absolument pas se rendre compte de nos tentatives, rajouta Momo en soupirant de désespoir, et Eijirou eut un rire gêné, complètement conscient de leur situation.

« Bon, sachant que j'étais dans la situation inverse, je vous dirais d'arrêter les gestes et phrases trop subtiles. Peut-être que Hagakure capterait quelque chose, vu qu'elle parle très souvent avec Mina et que Mina remarque absolument tout, même ce qu'on voudrait cacher… Mais Todoroki… Bon courage ! Vous avez déjà tenté quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Pas grand-chose, surtout tenter de leur parler plus souvent seuls à seuls, comme de bons amis… C'est difficile de rentrer avec lui puisque l'on habite pas au même endroit et que mon chauffeur vient me chercher tous les soirs, énuméra Momo.

\- Pareil, et j'ai déjà essayé de l'inviter à faire une sortie tous les deux en ville, mais elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu, rajouta Mashirao d'une voix déçue.

\- Bon, rien de très très frontal, quoi… Est-ce que l'autre vous laisse au moins penser qu'il pourrait se passer un truc ? »

Les deux autres secouèrent négativement la tête, et Eijirou soupira. Il avait aussi mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre que Katsuki ne le considérait pas uniquement comme un ami – enfin, il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsque le cendré l'avait embrassé – parce qu'il lui faisait des sous-entendus beaucoup trop subtils.

« Je pense que le mieux, c'est d'inviter la personne à un rendez-vous qui peut-être à la fois considéré comme une sortie entre amis mais aussi comme un _date_. C'est très souvent des sorties au cinéma à deux, aller manger quelque part, faire une sortie au zoo… Pas de shopping, c'est le meilleur moyen de gâcher le truc : Ojiro, tu pourrais vite te retrouver dans la friendzone, et Shoto pourrait penser que tu l'invites en tant qu'ami, ce que tu ne veux pas. Après, vous pouvez en profiter pour sonder l'autre, savoir s'il aime quelqu'un, mieux le connaître… Personnellement, j'ai fait trois sorties avec Katsuki avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas des sorties entre potes mais réellement des rendez-vous. Donc, s'ils réfléchissent un minimum, ils comprendront vite que vous les intéressez, et s'ils acceptent d'autres sorties avec vous, c'est qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose ! Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je vois qui pourrait sûrement fonctionner… J'espère que ça vous aidera », conclut le rouge en leur souriant.

Il voyait bien les deux autres réfléchir, semblant à la fois impatient et stressés de sauter le pas, alors il continua ses encouragements et leur demanda de le tenir au courant des rendez-vous. Les deux autres le remercièrent et Eijirou quitta bientôt la maison, pressé de raconter sa soirée révision à son amoureux.

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse folle, et Eijirou vit bientôt ses efforts de révision payer en voyant ses notes d'examen remonter. Une fois libérés de cette pression, les élèves purent enfin se détendre et les deux amoureux s'offrirent une soirée à deux bien méritée. Allongé sur le lit de Katsuki, Eijirou s'amusait à embêter son amoureux qui tentait tant bien que mal de gagner sa partie de jeux vidéos quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Le déverrouillant, il vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS de Momo qui lui annonçait que Shoto avait accepté sa sortie au restaurant. Souriant, il lui souhaita bonne chance avec une multitude de smileys encourageants, puis retourna embêter le cendré.

Il supposa que le rendez-vous s'était bien passé lorsqu'il vit dès le lendemain le bicolore tenir timidement la main de la jeune femme dans les couloirs. Il entendait Katsuki râler à ses côtés sur leur timidité, se retenant d'aller leur dire de s'afficher devant tout le monde parce qu'ils en avaient le droit ; alors, pour le faire taire, Eijirou l'embrassa fougueusement une fois qu'il fut sûr que le couloir était vide, et il eut grandement envie de sécher les cours pour rester avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quelques temps plus tard, Tooru annonça en grandes pompes qu'elle sortait désormais avec Mashirao, et le quota de couples dans la classe augmenta au grand bonheur d'Eijirou et du reste des élèves de la 1-A.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Pour ce thème, j'ai voulu innover un peu et justement éviter les séances révision basique avec Katsuki en professeur parce que même si j'adore ce genre de moments, au bout d'un moment ce n'est plus original ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)


	9. Anniversaire

**Thème :** Birthday / Anniversaire

 **Rating :** T (légères mentions de violence)

 **Genres :** Drama, tristesse / fluff sur la fin

* * *

Comme tous les matins, le réveil d'Eijirou se mit à sonner à sept heures trente. Comme tous les matins, le rouge ouvrit difficilement les yeux, glissa une main à ses côtés pour toucher le corps réconfortant de son petit-ami. Sauf que ce matin-là, Izuku ne se trouvait pas à sa place habituelle, et le drap froid lui indiquait que le vert était levé depuis un certain temps. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Eijirou redressa son corps pour s'asseoir sur le lit, observant rapidement la pièce. La porte était entrouverte, mais aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers l'entrebâillement. Étant en octobre, le soleil n'éclairait pas avant huit heures, et Eijirou en déduit donc que son amoureux n'était pas dans le salon. Peut-être qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain ? Ce n'était pas le genre du plus petit de prendre une douche le matin, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il avait eu chaud dans la nuit. Curieux, le rouge se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rendre compte que celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Légèrement inquiet, il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, allumant les luminaires au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Dans la cuisine, personne non plus, et Eijirou commença réellement à angoisser.

Izuku partait toujours au travail après lui, et s'il avait un changement d'emploi du temps, il prévenait toujours son petit-ami. Pourtant, il ne voyait aucun mot sur la table de la cuisine, et il savait très bien que le vert ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos la veille. Eijirou se mit à parcourir tout leur appartement, fouillant chaque pièce pour tenter – en vain – de le retrouver. Dans le hall d'entrée, il remarqua que la paire de chaussures habituelles du vert avait disparue, tout comme ses clés posées habituellement sur leur crochet. Ne comprenant rien, le rouge tenta d'appeler son petit-ami qui ne répondit pas à ses quatre appels. Il aurait bien aimé aller le chercher dehors, mais il ne savait absolument pas où le trouver et le standard de son agence ne décrochait pas non plus. Toujours inquiet, il espéra que son petit-ami était parti pour une urgence, appelé en pleine nuit en renfort par des héros et qu'il était encore sur les lieux de l'attaque/accident, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à le joindre.

Se rassurant comme il le put, le rouge se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine, déterminé à engloutir un bon petit déjeuner à base d'œufs au plat, de tartines et de bacon grillé. Il ouvrit le frigo avec impatience, se penchant pour attraper la boite d'œufs… qui n'existait pas. Idem pour le bacon. Fronçant les sourcils, le rouge marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu les deux ingrédients dans son frigo hier soir… Peut-être qu'Izuku les avait mangé avant de partir ? C'était pourtant peu probable, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune odeur d'œufs ou de bacon grillé dans la pièce, et que celle-ci n'avait pas pu être aérée puisque les volets étaient encore fermés… Eijirou n'y comprenait plus rien. Soupirant de dépit, il attrapa la bouteille de lait ouverte, referma le frigo et se dirigea vers les placards pour y attraper une boîte de céréales et un bol. Versant les céréales puis le lait, il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et alluma la télévision pour se tenir au courant des infos. Peut-être que les journalistes allaient parler d'une attaque surprise de nuit et montreraient Deku ?

Les infos défilèrent, mais aucune attaque de grande ampleur n'avait nécessité l'intervention des héros. Donc, Izuku n'avait pas été appelé en renforts. Mais dans ce cas, où était-il ? Eijirou passa le reste de son repas à angoisser, son cerveau imaginant mille et une horreurs. Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, il lava rapidement son bol et partit prendre une douche. L'eau chaude le détendit un peu, et il réussit enfin à penser à autre chose qu'à Izuku mort dans une ruelle sombre. De retour dans la cuisine, il regarda son téléphone – qu'il avait oublié sur la table – et vit un message du vert. Reprenant espoir, Eijirou l'ouvrit, mais le bref SMS ne le rassura absolument pas.

« L'agence m'a appelé plus tôt. J'ai oublié de te prévenir. On se voit ce soir. »

Rien n'allait dans ce message. Izuku n'oubliait jamais de le prévenir d'un changement ; ses messages étaient généralement beaucoup plus chaleureux, ponctués de smileys, et surtout, _surtout_ , le vert ne manquait jamais une occasion de dire « je t'aime » à Eijirou, que ce soit en face à face ou par message.

Le rouge recommença à stresser, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et son cerveau recommença ses scénarios macabres avec joie. Peut-être que le vert avait été kidnappé, qu'un méchant avait pris son téléphone pour « rassurer » ses proches et ainsi éviter qu'ils aillent sauver Izuku ? Ce serait logique, et cela expliquerait l'absence d'information des journalistes. Ou alors… Eijirou avait fait une connerie, mais il ne savait absolument pas laquelle. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se rappeler, mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour énerver le vert. Et puis, en regardant pour la dixième fois en deux minutes son téléphone, Eijirou lut la date du jour. 16 octobre. Et le 16 octobre, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la froideur du message, mais une autre idée plus joyeuse fit son chemin dans son cerveau. Peut-être qu'Izuku était sorti plus tôt pour lui préparer quelque chose. Une surprise sûrement, et peut-être qu'il était tellement occupé qu'il avait vite répondu pour ne pas l'inquiéter. De toutes les explications qu'il avait trouvées pour justifier le départ du vert, celle-ci lui semblait la plus crédible et la plus rassurante.

Un sourire sur le visage, il répondit un simple « OK » suivi d'un smiley souriant et d'un cœur comme il le faisait habituellement, avant de s'emparer de son blouson et de ses clés pour se diriger vers son travail. Dans la rue, certains passants le dévisageaient, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il poussa la porte d'entrée du hall de l'agence en sifflotant, s'apprêtant déjà à recevoir quelques « bon anniversaire » de la part de ses collègues et amis. Mais tout ce qu'il reçut en entrant, ce fut des regards noirs et des messes basses dans sa direction, et sa bonne humeur retomba instantanément. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait fait aucune connerie au travail et que la plupart de ses collègues appréciaient sa bonne humeur, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut Denki qui lui apporta la réponse, un magazine people dans les mains.

« Salut mec, le salua le blond avec un air blasé. Apparemment, ce journal a sorti un classement des héros les plus infidèles, et t'es en tête du classement.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? J'ai jamais trompé Izuku, pourquoi ils publient ça, c'est quoi leurs sources ?

\- Je sais bien, mais ils ont compilé toutes les photos de toi prises par les paparazzis dans l'année, et on découvre que les gens aiment bien t'embrasser quand ils sont bourrés… Ils ont même ressorti la photo de Tenya t'embrassant après un pari, tu te souviens de cette soirée ? Bon évidemment, nous on connaît la vérité, mais c'est plus racoleur de dire que t'as trompé le numéro un des supers-héros, notre idole nationale à tous, le grand et pur Deku, dont l'âme est doucement mais sûrement corrompue par Red Riot, ce vil homosexuel enchaînant les conquêtes sans aucune compassion pour son petit-ami !

\- Oh, Denki, calme tes ardeurs là, on est pas au théâtre. Je suppose que de toute façon, même si j'appelle la direction qui a publié ce torchon, ma réputation est encore salie… Faut que je prévienne Izuku.

\- T'inquiète, Katsuki s'est chargé de les incendier comme il faut dès huit heures du matin. Tu comprends, faut pas toucher à son pote et son Deku », fit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Tout comme les paris d'embrassades faits pendant les soirées, l'amour que portait Katsuki à Izuku n'était connu que de quelques-uns de leurs amis. Il faut dire que le cendré n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour développer une possible relation durant ses années collège et lycée et lorsqu'il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments, Izuku l'avait gentiment renvoyer balader en lui disant qu'il aimait un autre homme, en l'occurrence Eijirou qui le séduisait depuis assez longtemps. Katsuki avait plus ou moins accepté ce rejet mais avait menacé Eijirou de le tuer et de le faire souffrir comme personne n'avait jamais souffert s'il apprenait qu'il avait fait du mal à Izuku.

Évidemment, si le cendré ne croyait pas un traître mot sortant de ce magazine people, ces « révélations » entâchaient la réputation d'Izuku qui passait pour une pauvre créature trahie. Et pour le plus puissant des héros, cette image se révélait assez mauvaise. Alors Katsuki prenait les choses en main pour que ces torchons cessent de publier ces horreurs ; et lorsque certains de ces magazines spéculaient sur une possible relation d'amour à sens unique, les bureaux d'édition fermaient mystérieusement quelques temps plus tard pour cause de faillite (bien sûr, ces fermetures alimentaient la rumeur, mais les autres magazines n'étaient pas assez fou pour la relayer, de peur de fermer tout aussi mystérieusement).

Si Katsuki s'était déjà occupé de cette affaire, Eijirou savait très bien que le magazine ne serait plus vendu dès l'après-midi. Toutefois, il se devait de rassurer son petit-ami au cas où il serait tombé sur le magazine, alors il lui envoya un SMS qui n'eut jamais de réponse. Délaissant son portable, le rouge alla enfiler son costume, prêt à patrouiller avec Denki tout en se préparant mentalement à subir des critiques de la part de certains passants. Les regards noirs recommencèrent dès qu'il franchit le hall avec son ami et se poursuivirent dans la rue, accompagnés de chuchotements plus ou moins discrets. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Denki pour lui remonter le moral, et ils croisèrent quelques fans qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire, lui assurant qu'ils ne croyaient pas un traître mot de ce que disait ce journal. Il les remercia vivement avec le sourire, appréciant leur intelligence d'esprit, signa quelques autographes puis les deux patrouilleurs reprirent leur travail.

Tout aurait pu être parfaitement calme si le karma pourri d'Eijirou n'avait pas décidé de faire à nouveau des siennes. Il se manifesta par la présence d'un groupe d'adolescents braquant une banque sur la zone de patrouille des deux amis qui durent intervenir. Le combat fut rapide, les plus jeunes maîtrisant encore mal leurs alters, et tout aurait pu être fini rapidement si l'un des alters des plus jeunes n'avait pas réagi avec celui de Denki. Dans la panique, l'un d'eux lança son alter sur le blond, cherchant à atteindre ses jets d'électricité. L'effet fut immédiat, et les éclairs jaunes redoublèrent d'intensité sous la surcharge de tension provoquée par le plus jeune. Surpris, le blond recula et un autre en profita pour lancer son alter d'eau sur les éclairs, provoquant un court-circuit qui explosa devant Denki, le projetant en arrière. Protégé par son alter, Eijirou le vit s'effondrer au sol, le crâne ensanglanté et les mains brûlées par la surcharge d'électricité que son corps n'avait pas supporté.

Empli d'une colère froide, le rouge activa son alter sur tout son corps, prêt à capturer ces imbéciles qui s'enfuyaient déjà avec leurs sacs remplis de monnaie sans aucune compassion pour le héros à terre. Il lança rapidement un appel de détresse aux ambulanciers dédiés aux héros pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de Denki, puis il se mis à courir de toutes ses forces pour rattraper les voleurs. Malheureusement pour lui, une camionnette les attendait un peu plus loin et ils eurent le temps de monter et de démarrer en trombe avant que le héros ne les rattrape. Il envoya rapidement la plaque d'immatriculation, la description de la camionnette et des jeunes à son agence pour qu'ils retrouvent les voleurs puis il retourna rapidement auprès de son ami, tentant de faire taire l'inquiétude qui montait dans tous son corps.

De retour devant la banque dévalisée, il aperçut avec soulagement les ambulanciers s'occuper de son ami qui semblait mal en point mais encore en vie. S'approchant d'eux, il put observer la foule de passants dévisager la scène avec un mélange de curiosité malsaine et de jugements. Un policier l'accosta, lui demandant de lui faire un rapide rapport sur la situation, et il lui décrivit les jeunes et la camionnette dans laquelle ils s'étaient échappés. Le policier le remercia, retournant vaquer à ses occupations, et Eijirou s'approcha de l'ambulance où était installé son ami, de gros bandages entourant son crâne et ses mains. Il voulu lui parler, mais les discussions des passants l'interpellèrent et il se sentit soudain écrasé par le poids des jugements.

« C'est Red Riot, le héros qui corrompt Deku… »

« J'ai vu les photos dans le magazine, il devrait avoir honte de sortir dans la rue… »

« Déjà qu'il trompe son petit-ami à la vue de tous, mais en plus il est même pas fichu d'attraper trois jeunes… Ils sont beaux, nos héros ! »

« C'est clair, surtout qu'ils sont payés avec notre argent, et ils passent leur temps à se balader dans la rue pendant que nous on trime comme des malades… »

« C'est des profiteurs… »

« Stain a bien raison, il faut supprimer ces héros inutiles… À commencer par lui… »

Eijirou tenta de les ignorer, mais chacune de leurs paroles s'insinuait au plus profond de son être. Plus la journée passait, plus il regrettait vraiment de s'être levé. Sa journée d'anniversaire était vraiment pourrie et il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui et se glisser dans les bras d'Izuku pour oublier tous ces gens le temps d'une soirée. Il voyait bien que Denki essayait à sa manière de détourner son attention de ces paroles en lui racontant des bêtises, et Eijirou se sentit légèrement soulagé ; si son ami réussissait à faire des blagues, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été touché trop grièvement. Toutefois, le blond devait être transporté à l'hôpital pour effectuer des examens plus approfondis, alors Eijirou grimpa dans l'ambulance à ses côtés pour l'accompagner.

Le trajet se déroula calmement et les deux amis arrivèrent bientôt aux urgences où le rouge laissa les ambulanciers faire leur travail, les suivant d'un pas vif pour ne pas perdre son ami de vue. Il l'accompagna dans le bureau d'un médecin qui les redirigea vers le service radiologie après avoir examiné les blessures de Denki, et leur aventure à travers les différents services de l'hôpital commença. Elle dura deux bonnes heures – ce qui était assez rapide pour un hôpital public rempli, l'avantage du statut de héros – et Eijirou eut le temps de passer un certain nombre d'appels à son agence qui lui donna sa journée pour s'occuper de son ami.

Bientôt, il n'eut rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre sur les nombreuses chaises d'attente des différents services, et les reproches des civils commencèrent à envahir son cerveau, le rendant de plus en plus morose. À ces paroles s'ajoutaient ses actions inutiles de la journée, et le remord d'avoir laissé s'échapper cette bande de voleurs se rajoutait à son sentiment de tristesse. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées moroses qu'il n'entendit pas Denki revenir, et il sursauta quand le blond posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Mec, arrête de t'en faire. Je vais bien, juste un petit choc qui sera guéri dans quelques jours, pareil pour mes mains. Et on retrouvera ces gars avec toutes les infos qu'on leur a donné. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une mauvaise journée, tenta-t-il de le rassurer avec son sourire habituel.

\- Mais ces gens ont raison, Denki. Heureusement que c'était des jeunes qui voulaient juste braquer une banque. Imagine si ç'avait été des tueurs en série ? Je les aurais laissé s'échapper dans la nature, et qui sait combien de personnes ils auraient pu tuer encore ? Un vrai héros ne laisse pas les vilains s'échapper aussi facilement. J'aurais du réagir plus vite, j'aurais du…

\- T'as fait ce que tout héros doit faire, à savoir s'assurer que la victime n'est pas dans un état grave, et appeler les ambulances avant de partir à leur poursuite. Il n'y avait pas d'autres héros sur place, tu étais le seul habilité à réagir, et tu l'as parfaitement fait. Combien de héros laissent s'échapper leurs cibles ? Tu n'es pas le seul, Eijirou. Et si tu veux que je te fasses la liste de tous tes exploits pour que tu te mettes bien dans le crâne que tu es un bon héros, je peux le faire, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Eijirou et face au regard perçant et déterminé de son ami, il décida de garder ses mauvaises pensées pour lui. Après tout, son ami allait déjà mal, il n'allait pas en plus lui rajouter ses pensées moroses trop longtemps. Le blond sembla rassuré par son sourire et lui annonça qu'il en avait enfin fini avec tous ces tests et qu'il ne lui restait qu'à rentrer chez lui ; alors Eijirou le suivit, déterminé à le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de son appartement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'autre en chemin. Il tenta de ne pas porter attention aux regards haineux que les passants lui jetaient, parlant avec animation avec Denki qui avait élevé la voix pour couvrir les chuchotements sur leur passage, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant l'immense immeuble où habitaient Denki. Eijirou aurait aimé monter pour s'excuser auprès de Jirou de l'état de son mari, mais le blond l'en empêcha en lui assurant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas et que tout allait bien.

C'est avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage qu'Eijirou laissa son ami rentrer dans son immeuble avant de se retourner vers la rue, reprenant un visage grave. Puisque son agence lui avait laissé sa journée libre, il allait en profiter pour rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible et se glisser dans son lit pour que plus rien ne lui arrive, et tant pis si Izuku lui avait prévu quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Rassemblant son courage, il prit la direction de son appartement d'un pas vif, passant par de petites rues pour éviter les passants. Heureusement, il ne croisa pas grand monde et il vit bientôt arriver avec soulagement l'entrée de son immeuble. Il s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée, décida de prendre les escaliers – les gens préféraient de loin l'ascenseur aux dix étages à monter – et entreprit de grimper les marches deux par deux. Arrivé au neuvième, il poussa la porte se secours et se dirigea vers son appartement d'un pas plus détendu, reprenant tranquillement sa respiration. Il glissa ses clés dans la serrure et esquissa un sourire. Une fois passé la porte, plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Enfin… Il aurait du se rappeler des événements catastrophiques de sa journée avant de se réjouir trop vite. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le petit hall d'entrée et y vit les habituelles chaussures rouges de son amoureux jetées en vrac… À côté d'une autre paire de chaussures qu'il connaissait bien, les dernières baskets à la mode de Testsutetsu, elles aussi éparpillées au sol. Eijirou aurait pu être content de voir son ami et son petit-ami le jour de son anniversaire, mais il avisa les blousons eux aussi jetés en vrac au sol, à quelques mètres des chaussures, et il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait son ventre se tordre de plus en plus fort et son cœur s'affoler au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait le chemin des vêtements éparpillés tel le petit poucet. Il retrouva le pull d'Izuku posé sur un pantalon trop large pour lui dans le salon, puis un t-shirt recouvrant un caleçon qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le couloir menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Le chemin se terminait devant la porte entrouverte de cette pièce, avec un joli petit tas de sous-vêtements indiquant le terminus.

Le rouge dut s'appuyer contre le mur, le souffle court, son cerveau tentant de chercher toutes les excuses possibles pour expliquer cette situation. Malheureusement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand il entendit des gémissements provenir de la baignoire, et Eijirou pouvait entendre le clapotement de l'eau augmenter au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes faisaient leur affaire. Complètement abattu, le rouge ne savait plus quoi faire, et mille et une questions envahissaient son esprit. Il se demandait depuis quand le vert le trompait – un comble pour lui, qui était la cible des médias l'accusant de tromper son petit-ami –, et si Tetsutetsu venait souvent dans leur appartement pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait ? Où l'avaient-t-ils fait ?

Eijirou ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de produire les images de leurs ébats dans tout leur appartement. Il sentait les larmes glisser sur ses joues et son cœur se serrer jusqu'à lui faire mal, et il ne supportait plus les gémissements d'Izuku dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le faire gémir avec autant de force, pas Tetsutetsu. Pas son meilleur ami – et penser à ce terme lui serra un peu plus le cœur, parce qu'il n'était plus son meilleur ami désormais, juste un traître.

Eijirou se redressa, inspira un grand coup et tenta de sécher ses larmes. Il savait que s'il poussait cette porte, sa vie changerait radicalement et il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Il savait que les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas entendu, et il aurait très bien pu repartir et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'aurait pas supporté toucher Izuku en sachant que Tetsutetsu le faisait aussi, et il n'acceptait pas de partager le vert avec l'autre juste pour préserver l'image du couple heureux. Alors il laissa la colère le gagner, envahir son corps pour donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas détruit de l'intérieur, et il poussa violemment cette porte, surprenant les deux hommes qui le fixèrent du regard, cessant leurs mouvements. Eijirou vit clairement la surprise s'afficher dans les yeux de Tetsutetsu avant qu'il ne recule brusquement, comme si ce mouvement allait annuler leur adultère.

« Je vous dérange pas ? Fit Eijirou d'une voix dure et glaciale, et il put voir la culpabilité envahir les grands yeux d'Izuku. Tetsu, casse-toi tout de suite. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Si tu remets un pied dans l'appart, je te jure que je te détruis.

\- Mec, je-

\- CASSE-TOI ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses à deux balles alors que t'étais clairement en train de baiser mon mec il y a deux secondes ! »

Eijirou activa son alter et frappa l'évier à sa droite, espérant faire comprendre au gris qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Tetsutetsu compris très vite et sortit de la baignoire, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Eijirou avant de sortir de la pièce pour récupérer ses vêtements. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle de bain, et les deux restants entendirent bientôt la porte d'entrée claquer. Eijirou ne savait pas par où commencer, et des émotions contradictoires l'envahissaient, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il avait envie de crier sur Izuku, puis il voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour faire disparaître cet air de culpabilité sur son visage, mais il voulait aussi s'éloigner de lui pour aller pleurer, et il sentait que toutes ces émotions le prenaient à la gorge, et il ne pouvait que lancer un regard meurtrier au plus petit. Il voulait des explications, mais il en avait aussi peur. Pourquoi, de tous les hommes qu'il côtoyait, Izuku avait choisi Tetsutetsu comme amant ? Ils avaient beaucoup trop de points communs, alors qu'avait le gris de plus que lui ?

Il avait mal à la tête et mal au cœur, et Izuku ne disait rien pour se justifier, se contentant de regarder le fond de la baignoire comme si la solution allait jaillir devant ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Eijirou ne supporta plus le silence pesant et il se décida à parler.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, la tristesse lui serrant la gorge.

\- Je… Je crois qu'on devrait en parler dans le salon », murmura Izuku toujours sans le regarder – et Eijirou vit qu'il tremblait un peu, sûrement à cause du froid, et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces d'aller le réchauffer.

En voyant son attitude, la colère d'Eijirou repris le dessus et il fit volte-face, sortant de la pièce d'un pas vif avant de tout détruire dans la salle de bain. Il entra dans le salon, puis s'arrêta brusquement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'asseoir sur le canapé ? Il ne voulait pas de ça ; il avait besoin de crier, de se défouler, et il avait besoin qu'Izuku lui réponde, alors il resta planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et un air colérique sur le visage. Il sentait son sang chauffer, attendant impatiemment que le vert revienne pour qu'il lui dise ses quatre vérités en face ; et dès qu'il franchit le seuil du salon, un air toujours coupable sur le visage, Eijirou se précipita sur lui pour le secouer.

« Arrête d'avoir cet air coupable ! C'est toi qui a choisi de me tromper, alors assume ! Soit un vrai mec et porte tes couilles ! S'écria-t-il, faisant fi de l'air choqué du vert à ses dernières paroles.

\- Ei', calmes-toi et lâches-moi ! Je peux tout t'expliquer, fit Izuku en essayant de détacher les mains du rouge de son col.

\- T'as intérêt à t'expliquer oui ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu me trompes ? Je te suffis plus ? T'as besoin de deux versions d'un même gars pour prendre ton pieds, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière question.

Ses mains relâchèrent le col de son petit-ami – ex petit-ami – et il laissa mollement retomber ses bras le long du corps, son regard triste plongé dans celui désolé du vert.

« Ce n'est pas une question de satisfaction, Ei'. J'étais heureux avec toi, et ces cinq ans ont été merveilleux mais… » Izuku soupira doucement, se préparant à tout avouer, et Eijirou se tendit. « On sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a plus rien aujourd'hui, juste des faux-semblants. Je sais que je suis horrible, mais je ne voulais pas que les médias te détruisent encore plus s'ils apprenaient que l'on s'était séparés… Je l'ai encore vu aujourd'hui dans ces magazines. Je ne veux pas que Red Riot soit impopulaire à cause de moi, et je sais que j'aurais beau te défendre, les gens préfèrent les rumeurs à la vérité.

\- Je m'en fous des rumeurs, et tu le sais ! J'aurais préféré que tu me dises clairement que tu ne voulais plus de moi plutôt que de me tromper avec Tetsu ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu me détruit bien plus en choisissant mon meilleur ami qu'en décidant de me quitter ? Tu parles des médias, mais si les gens apprennent que tu sors avec lui, ils vont réellement me détruire ! Au moins, j'aurais pu justifier ces rumeurs de « tromperies » mais que tu choisisses Tetsu à moi… Comment tu veux que je justifie ça, hein ? Ne dit pas que tu fais ça pour mon bien ! À leurs yeux, je serais une vraie ordure et Tetsu sera ma « bonne version », alors que c'est toi le connard dans l'histoire !

\- Je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer Tetsutetsu ! S'écria Izuku en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais t'as choisi de coucher avec lui ! Ça dure depuis combien de temps, hein ? Au moins assez longtemps pour qu'il connaisse tes zones sensibles et tes endroits favoris pour faire l'amour ! Alors, combien de temps ?

\- Sept mois, si tu veux tout savoir ! Et lui au moins prend le temps de s'occuper de moi ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas eu de moments de tendresse tous les deux, hein ? »

Eijirou accusa le coup. Sept mois que son meilleur ami se tapait son petit-ami et il n'avait rien vu.

« Sept mois ? SEPT MOIS ? Et tu oses te faire passer pour la victime ? Tu sais quoi, reste avec lui, sors de ma vie. Garde l'appart, garde mes affaires, je m'en fous, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

\- Je suis désolé, Ei'. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, et je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuille, mais on est tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire.

\- C'est pas toi qui te retrouves seul du jour au lendemain, alors c'est facile de dire ça ! On aurait pu en parler avant, tu aurais pu me dire ce que tu ressentais, tu aurais pu… »

Le rouge sentait sa voix se briser et les larmes picoter ses yeux. En face de lui, le regard d'Izuku était plongé dans le sien, désolé pour lui, mais tout dans son attitude lui indiquait qu'il était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps. Désormais, Eijirou faisait partie du passé, et il ne le supportait pas. Il se sentit soudain emprisonné entre les murs de cet appartement qui n'était plus le sien, et l'attitude d'Izuku l'agressait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

« Mais c'est trop tard, hein ? Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors. J'espère que tu te feras bien défoncer par Katsuki, lui lança-t-il d'une voix morne en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, et il sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau quand il remarqua que le vert ne faisait rien pour le retenir. Empoignant son manteau, il l'enfila rapidement et claqua la porte, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Désormais, il se retrouvait à la rue, le cœur en miettes, et il ne savait absolument pas qui aller voir.

Il avait bien pensé à Katsuki, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait sachant qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes avec Izuku. Denki était bien au courant, mais il l'avait assez impliqué pour la journée, et il sentait que Jirou ne serait pas très contente qu'il l'accapare à nouveau alors qu'il était blessé. Il ne lui restait plus que Mina, Sero étant parti en mission depuis une semaine hors de la ville. Tremblant, il réussit à sortir son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouilla et chercha le nom de son amie, tentant tant bien que mal de lire son écran à travers ses larmes. Réussissant à l'appeler, il attendit de longues secondes qu'elle décroche, puis sa voix joyeuse lui répondit enfin.

« Salut, Eijirou ! Ça fait un bail que tu m'as pas appelé, comment tu vas ?

\- Mina… Je-j'ai besoin de toi… Izuku et moi c'est fini et…

\- Quoi ? J'arrive de suite, où es-tu ? »

Eijirou tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots pour répondre à son amie, mais dire à haute voix que c'était fini, terminé lui donnait envie de s'effondrer à nouveau.

« Je suis dans le parc près de notre – de l'appartement.

\- Je ne suis pas loin, reste là, je viens te chercher. T'inquiète pas Eijirou, on est là pour t'aider. »

La jeune femme raccrocha, et Eijirou pouvait l'imaginer se presser là où elle était pour venir le rejoindre. Cette image le fit esquisser un sourire. Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul le soulageait un peu, et il savait que cracher toute sa haine et toute sa tristesse auprès d'une oreille attentive l'aiderait à accepter – un peu – la perte de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se dirigea vers un banc un peu éloigné du chemin principal pour éviter les regards curieux et appuyés des passants et s'y affala, posant ses coudes sur ses jambes. Glissant ses mains sur son visage, il ne put retenir quelques sanglots et pria pour que la jeune femme arrive rapidement.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps s'était passé avant qu'il n'entende un bruit de pas près de lui, mais il sut que ce n'était pas Mina quand il vit une paire de chaussures rouges masculine s'avancer dans son champ de vision. Il sentit l'adrénaline s'emparer de son corps, le faisant relever brusquement la tête. Il s'apprêtait à rejeter de nouveau Izuku avec colère quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage blafard entouré de cheveux bleus. Shigaraki Tomura se tenait devant lui, un immense sourire étirant son visage angoissant. Derrière lui se tenait aussi Dabi, son air blasé fixant Eijirou. Les deux hommes étaient habillés simplement, une capuche dissimulant leur visage, montrant leur volonté de passer inaperçu au milieu des passants. Eijirou sentit son sang se glacer, et sa peur dut se voir sur son visage car Dabi esquissa un sourire satisfait tandis que Shigaraki se mettait à rire.

« Et bien, quelle chance de tomber sur toi ! Dire que je m'ennuyais il n'y a même pas cinq minutes… Alors, Red Riot, que fais-tu tout seul sur ton banc ? Tu attends ton petit-ami Deku ? Oh, à voir ton regard, il a du se passer un truc… Je croyais que les héros étaient tous forts, s'amusant à venir sauver tout le monde avec le sourire comme des être pathétiques… »

Eijirou réussit à se reprendre, se leva rapidement de son banc et activa son alter pour blesser Shigaraki qui déblatérait toujours. Au fond de lui, il était ravi d'avoir un peu de distraction : le chef de la ligue lui permettrait de ne plus penser à Izuku et à cette horrible journée pendant quelques minutes, et s'il pouvait le capturer rapidement, il aurait au moins fait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour lui, Shigaraki semblait s'y attendre car il esquiva très vite le coup et glissa quatre doigts sur le coude d'Eijirou, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Et bien… Heureusement pour nous que Red Riot n'est pas très intelligent ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me laisser frapper comme un bleu ? Enfin, tu nous donne une très bonne occasion de blesser un peu plus ce cher Deku… »

À l'entente de son nom, Eijirou se remit en mouvement brutalement, cherchant à se dégager de l'emprise du bleu tout en essayant de le frapper de son autre bras. Il réussit à atteindre le ventre, mais sentit soudain une immense douleur traverser son genou, l'obligeant à s'incliner devant Shigaraki.

« N'oublie pas que j'ai deux mains, stupide héros ! Fulmina Shigaraki en le regardant de haut. Et c'est quoi ces tentatives futiles pour me battre ? Je t'ai connu plus vif ! Où est passé le grand Red Riot ? Tu n'es qu'un héros faible, qui profite de l'influence de Deku pour te mettre en avant… Tu ne vaux rien, et tu mérites de mourir aujourd'hui et maintenant, pour que tout le monde reconnaisse ma supériorité ! Et cesse de vouloir te relever, ta place est à terre », continua Shigaraki en l'esquivant, s'amusant à détruire ses articulations au fur et à mesure qu'Eijirou tentait de le blesser.

Les paroles de Shigaraki l'avaient blessé dans son égo et sa rage avait décuplé. Il tentait tant bien que mal de faire fi de la douleur intense qui traversait son corps, augmentant la vitesse de ses attaques pour éviter d'être touché par le vilain. Il voyait bien que le bleu faiblissait, prenant de plus en plus de coups, et il se prit à espérer le battre malgré son genou, sa cuisse et son avant-bras blessé ; mais son espoir fut vite brisé lorsqu'il sentit un coup sec sur l'arrière de son crâne. Dabi, qui se tenait en retrait jusque là, avait senti que Shigaraki était en mauvaise posture et était venu lui porter secours. Les yeux d'Eijirou se voilèrent et il sentit ses jambes fléchir, ses genoux touchant le sol et provoquant une décharge de douleur dans son corps. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses mains, mais Shigaraki posa ses deux mains sur ses deux coudes. Avec horreur, Eijirou vit sa peau se désintégrer, séparant ses avant-bras du reste de son corps, et il poussa un grand cri de douleur.

Il espérait que des gens viendraient voir ce qu'il se passait, mais personne ne vint le sauver, et il commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Son corps ne supportait plus cette douleur constante, annihilant doucement ses sens, mais il pouvait encore voir et entendre les deux hommes discuter de son sort.

« Il faut qu'il reste reconnaissable, disait Dabi d'un ton froid, sûrement pour empêcher Shigaraki de le désintégrer totalement. Il suffit simplement de ne pas toucher à sa tête.

\- Je sais bien, lui répondit d'un ton sec Shigaraki. Brûle lui la langue et la gorge pour qu'il ne rameute pas des témoins indésirables, je n'ai pas envie de désintégrer tout le parc. »

Paniqué par ces paroles, Eijirou sentit l'adrénaline prendre le dessus sur son corps et il réussit tant bien que mal à se relever, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Il devait fuir, et très rapidement, sinon il allait mourir. Mais alors qu'il réussissait à reculer, se tournant pour courir dans la direction opposée, il sentit une flamme venir lécher ses jambes, et la chaleur intense commença à faire fondre sa chair. Il eut beau s'écarter pour y échapper, la flamme revenait toujours au même endroit et bientôt, la douleur repris sa place et le fit s'écrouler au sol. Il sentit une main empoigner ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière tandis qu'une autre se posait sur sa gorge, l'enflammant. Les yeux remplis de larme de douleur, il sentit les doigts de Shigaraki détruire son corps petit à petit. Un grand froid s'empara bientôt de son corps, ses yeux se fermant tout seul, et il sentit son cœur ralentir de plus en plus. Bientôt, il ne ressentirait plus rien, et – étrangement – cette pensée le soulagea.

FIN DU TEST

SUJET : EIJIROU KIRISHIMA – DATE : 16 NOVEMBRE – HEURE : 15H26

Une voix grave le sortit de son sommeil, et Eijirou ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était allongé dans une capsule transparente, une multitude de perfusions et de capteurs branchés sur ses bras et sur son crâne. La capsule pivota, relevant le rouge, puis la vitre s'ouvrit et il se retrouva debout sur le sol, en habits civils face à Shinsou. Le violet portait une blouse blanche et tenait un bloc-notes de la main gauche, l'autre main tendue vers Eijirou pour l'aider à se tenir.

« Bon retour parmi nous, lui sourit gentiment Shinsou. J'ai vu que la simulation était très longue et très éprouvante, alors n'hésite pas à nous dire si tu te sens mal ou si tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Ce- c'est fini ? Rien n'était vrai ? Bredouilla Eijirou en parcourant nerveusement la salle du regard.

\- Rien n'était vrai. Tu te souviens pourquoi tu étais là, au moins ? Demanda Shinsou en fronçant les sourcils. »

Les yeux d'Eijirou revinrent se poser sur le visage du violet, et il dut réfléchir intensément pour se rappeler où il était, tentant de faire fi de son cœur qui battait encore la chamade.

« C'était… Pour une étude, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Avec cette capsule, nous avons pu étudier toutes tes peurs afin de trouver une solution pour les contrer, et ainsi faciliter votre travail de héros. Toute cette simulation nous a permis de voir tes angoisses, de suivre tes émotions, ta manière de réagir, et nous allons les comparer avec celles d'autres héros pour établir un schéma particulier de vos peurs, qui sont plus larges que celles des non-héros. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, rien de ce que tu vient de vivre ne s'est réellement passé. Viens t'asseoir, lui proposa Shinsou lorsqu'il vit l'air apeuré d'Eijirou.

Il l'amena à son bureau, et le rouge s'assit doucement sur une chaise en face.

« Comment je peux savoir que je suis sorti de la simulation ? C'était tellement… Réel ! Les jugements, la séparation, la douleur dans mon cœur, mes larmes… Et ma mort ! Merde ! Cette expérience est horrible ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ?

\- Kirishima. Nous sommes actuellement en période de test de la capsule, et nous n'avons pas encore totalement déterminé comment projeter ces peurs et sur quelle durée. Tout ça, tu l'as accepté avant de faire cette simulation, et tu as signé un contrat. Avec ton expérience, nous savons désormais que projeter toutes les peurs en une seule fois est beaucoup trop épuisant mentalement. Nous avons prévu un effacement partiel de ces souvenirs pour qu'ils n'impactent pas ta vie quotidienne, mais tu peux à tout moment nous demander un suivi psychologique si tu sens que tu en as besoin. Et si jamais tu as besoin de preuves que tu es dans le monde réel, tu peux demander à tes amis. Denki n'a jamais été blessé, et Izuku ne t'a jamais trompé. D'ailleurs, il t'attend depuis le début de la séance dans la salle d'attente, et il est complètement angoissé. Tu peux aller le rejoindre, si tu veux. »

Au fur et à mesure que Shinsou lui expliquait pourquoi il avait subi cette expérience, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. Il se remémora sa bravoure – son inconscience plutôt, maintenant qu'il savait – pour faire cette étude, assurant à qui le voulait qu'il avait peu de peurs et qu'il savait très bien les gérer. Il soupira doucement, reprenant pied avec la réalité, et il sentit son cœur se calmer tandis que son esprit se mettait déjà à oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il faisait confiance à Shinsou, et s'il était mort dans sa simulation, il ne pouvait décemment pas être vivant deux secondes après. Et pour être sûr à 100 %, il allait demander à tous ses amis s'ils allaient bien, et il allait demander à Izuku de lui prouver qu'il ne le trompait pas. Il savait bien que c'était parano, mais il en avait besoin pour se rassurer.

« Si vous avez vos résultats, tant mieux, mais ne comptez plus sur moi pour vos prochaines expériences. Bon, j'ai un petit-ami à réconforter apparemment, même si j'en aurais plus besoin que lui je crois », dit-il avec un léger sourire qui rassura Shinsou.

Par habitude, il avait très vite repris son attitude joyeuse et nonchalante, mais il se sentait encore troublé. Il réussit tout de même à se lever de sa chaise sans trembler et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. En ouvrant la porte, il put voir Izuku assit sur une chaise, replié sur lui-même, les jambes s'agitant rapidement et un air angoissé sur le visage. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, l'attitude de son petit-ami changea du tout au tout : son visage s'éclaira, ses prunelles se mirent à briller de joie et il se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Ei' ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois là ! Shinsou m'a dit que la séance durait plus longtemps que prévu mais que tout était sous contrôle, mais si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété ! Tout va bien ? »

Et face à ce visage réellement inquiet, Eijirou ne put se retenir et le serra fort dans ses bras, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur qu'il aimait tant, et il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il sentit les bras d'Izuku le serrer aussi fort, tentant de lui transmettre tout son amour par ce geste.

« Maintenant, ça va mieux, murmura le rouge. Mais c'était horrible, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas être affecté quand tu l'as fait.

\- Shinsou a pris en compte le fait que j'étais le numéro 1 des héros et que je devais avoir une multitudes de peurs, il m'a fait faire plusieurs séances espacées. Mais il aurait du faire ça pour toi, et j'aurais du lui dire de le faire, et-

« Izuku, doucement. Ça va aller maintenant, je vais laisser ce labo de malheur loin derrière moi et la vie va reprendre comme avant, lui sourit Eijirou avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Mais avant, j'aurais deux questions…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vu les images de mes peurs ? « Izuku secoua négativement la tête. « Parmi elles, il y avait celle de découvrir que tu me trompais… Je sais- je sais que tu ne le ferais pas mais… Je crois que j'ai besoin que tu me le prouves pour me rassurer. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Izuku ne fut pas sur la réserve et ne lui posa aucune question. Il sortit simplement son téléphone d'un air sérieux, le déverrouilla et le tendit à son petit-ami.

« Ei', je ne te tromperais jamais, tu es la lumière de ma vie. Mais si tu as besoin de te rassurer, alors fais-le, tu sais que je ne te cacherai rien. Et parce que je t'aime, je ne te laisserais plus faire ce genre d'expériences qui te retournent le cerveau », lui dit le vert en lui souriant doucement, et Eijirou sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Il regarda tout de même les messages d'Izuku et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun message d'amour – excepté de l'amour amical avec Ochaco, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas – et que les messages échangés avec Tetsutetsu étaient bien trop rares pour qu'il puisse se méfier de quelque chose. Il rendit son téléphone à Izuku puis revint l'embrasser fougueusement pour lui montrer tout son amour. En le relâchant, il vit les yeux du vert papillonner légèrement, et il sentit son cœur se serrer de tendresse. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, Izuku lui offrit son plus beau sourire et le guida vers la sortie en papotant de tout et de rien, cherchant à lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre à sa manière, et Eijirou sut que cette journée se terminerait bien.

* * *

 **Un avis ? Une review ?**

Après un petit temps d'absence, je reviens ! Promis, les autres textes seront plus fluffs, mais disons que je voulais faire quelque chose d'original pour ce thème et… ça a un peu dérivé. Je considère ce chapitre comme une transition entre les os réalisés en octobre et les nouveaux, qui mettront plus de temps à arriver (mais je finirais ce recueil, soyez-en sûrs). C'est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit actuellement, alors vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi !

Je me fixe un post par semaine, peut-être plus si j'ai la motivation. Pas de jour de sortie particulière, mais j'espère vous voir présents à chaque fois :)


End file.
